Real World
by chibi-yuya
Summary: Romance et aventure sur fond de jeux vidéo. Kyo cherche Yuya...comment la récupèrera til? Devra til se battre? sera til seul?...Voici la toute fin KyoxYuya, YukimuraxMahiro, Arrivée du dernier chapitre!
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: Chibi Yuya**

**Titre: Real World**

**Source: Samurai Deeper Kyo **

**Dislamer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais j'aurais aimé...**

**Genre: Sérieux, Aventure, un peu de Romance dans l'air aussi...**

**Couple: il y en a un sûr, KyoxYuya, après on verra...**

**Note: C'est ma toute première fic, un peu d'indulgence please   
**

* * *

Chapitre I : Voyage vers le passé

Le début des vacances d'été…

Et tout le monde était partit bronzer ailleurs.

Alors, pour passer le temps…

Merci, à bientôt mademoiselle.

Yuya sortit aussitôt du magasin. Elle avait passé toute la journée à la recherche de ce jeu. Cela faisait déjà quatre ans qu'il était sortit, cependant les ventes n'avaient pas chuté et il était toujours difficile de se le procurer. En effet, il s'agissait d'une sortie évènement qui rassemblait aussi bien les « gamers » novices que professionnels. Il était unique et aucun jeu n'avait pu le dépasser ni même l'égaler à l'heure actuelle.

« Grr, toi qui a déjà quatre ans… tu as tout de même réussi à vider mon porte monnaie ! »

Quand elle regarda sa montre, elle réalisa que sa recherche destinée à occuper de son temps durant l'été avait été tellement longue qu'elle en avait oublié l'heure de rentrer… Elle inspira profondément et se mit en route pour une course dont le but était : rejoindre la maison dans les trente prochaines minutes.

« Oni-chan va encore râler !»

Prendre le métro, changer de rame deux fois, traverser le parc pendant qu'il fait encore jour, ne pas être bloquée par les embouteillage, courir en donnant tout ce qu'elle avait jusqu'au bout et…

« Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! 29 minutes et 30 secondes !

Oni-chan ! Tadaimaaaaa ! »

« Yuya ! Tu es en retard ! Tu n'as pas été une seule fois à l'heure cette semaine !»

« ah non Nozomu-ni ! Car tu vois, j'ai tout de même réussi à rentrer avant le repas ! 18 heures 59 minutes et 30 secondes, je suis même en avance de 30 secondes ! »

La famille de Yuya avait toujours résidé à Tokyo. Lors de la mort de ses parents dans un accident quand elle était petite, Nozomu, leur voisin voulu en prendre soin. Depuis lors, Shiina Yuya, 17 ans, élève du lycée Sentoo vit sous la tutelle de Shiina Nozomu, le gentil grand frère.

Ils s'entendaient à merveille et malgré quelques désaccords dus au tempérament réactif de Yuya, la cohabitation était agréable…

Dans la soirée, curieuse de découvrir son nouveau passe-temps, Yuya installa le jeu.

Il s'agissait d'un jeu dit « hyperréaliste » en réseaux. En effet, ce jeu « envois » le joueur dans un monde que l'on penserait réel à l'aide d'un casque muni d'émetteurs. Ce casque était pour ainsi dire la « manette », avec, le joueur n'avait qu'à penser afin de progresser dans le jeu. Une foi à l'intérieur, chaque joueur évolue dans un monde rappelant l'époque et peut interagir avec les autres au travers de différentes missions.

Elle mit le casque et enclencha le jeu.

Bonjour !

Bienvenue dans Real World, le jeu où tout semble réel annonça une voix féminine

Je suis Utsusu, votre guide dans ce monde

Veuillez s'il vous plait entrer vos coordonnées

A la suite de cette annonce, une page s'afficha. Etrangement pour un jeu si complexe, il n'y avait pas plus d'informations demandées que pour un jeu classique. La case la plus difficile à remplir fut sans aucun doute « Pseudo ». Fatiguée de se creuser les méninges, elle décida purement et simplement de garder son nom, Yuya, en temps que pseudonyme, puis elle valida.

Merci, Yuya-san

Maintenant, laissez moi vous expliquer le fonctionnement à l'intérieur du jeu

Lors de votre arrivée, vous serez dans une ville du XVII ème siècle choisie au hasard par le jeu. Un temps vous sera imparti afin de vous faire au maniement de votre personnage, puis, une lettre vous sera remise vous précisant votre mission. Ce type de lettre peut être envoyé pour les missions aussi bien que pour les nouvelles qui pourraient vous concerner. Un certain équipement vous est fourni à votre arrivée. Les enregistrements se font automatiquement à chaque fois que vous déciderez de quitter le jeu. Pour finir, remplir ces missions vous rapportera une meilleure place dans le classement des joueurs, de l'argent ainsi que de l'expérience. Bien sur, l'objectif est de monter dans le classement des joueurs que vous pouvez consulter dans toutes les villes.

Ceci dit, vous allez désormais partir pour l'espace de jeu.

Amusez vous bien Yuya-san

Suites à ces explications, le décor commença à changer afin de ressembler de plus en plus à un village désert.

Yuya se familiarisa avec les mouvements, puis avec l'équipement qui lui avait été fournis, ce qui signifie un pistolet bizarre, un carnet de note ainsi qu'un minimum d'argent. Puis commença à faire le tour du petit, très petit village quand elle tomba sur un panneau contenant plusieurs informations. Parmi ces informations figuraient les nouvelles dans le jeux, la liste des joueurs banni ainsi que morts et enfin, le classement des joueurs. Elle ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur ce dernier, elle regarda juste le nom, ou « pseudo » du numéro un : Onime No Kyo.

« hé bah, celui là il est pas prétentieux du tout dites donc, se faire appeler « Kyo aux yeux de démon »…enfin, quand on voit qu'il est numéro un, on comprend bien pourquoi ».

Soudain, une image de Utsusu apparu devant elle.

Yuya-chan, vous venez de recevoir votre mission

Yuya prit la lettre qu'on lui tendait et commença à lire après que le guide soit parti.

_Yuya-san, _

_Votre première mission dans ce monde consistera à trouver votre partenaire._

_En effet, il a été décidé que votre personnage devrait travailler de concert avec un autre._

_Afin de créer cette équipe, il va donc falloir retrouver ce joueur dans ce monde. _

_Indices physiques : les yeux rouges d'un démon_

_Un long katana de 150cm_

_Le signe du yin et du yang dans le dos_

_Son nom : Onime No Kyo_


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur:** Bon et bien voici le second chapitre... il est plus long que le précédent que je trouvait trop court et trop rapide, j'ai tanté de m'améliorer avec celui ci c'est pas encore tout à fait ça mais je ferais encore mieux dans le troisième (j'espère...)

S'il vous plait, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, je pourrais essayer de m'améliorer merci d'avance

Cette fois-ci, Yuya risque de perdre ce qu'elle a obtenu depuis son arrivée dans le jeu...mais c'est sans compter sur l'arrivée de...

* * *

Chapitre II : Jeu dangereux

Un vaste monde inconnu…  
Trouver une personne y est dur.  
Alors, si on faisait du tourisme ?

« pfouaaaa que c'est grand ! On croirait vraiment le monde réel ! »

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Yuya était rentrée en possession de Real World. Tous ses amis étant partis en vacances, elle passait une partie de ses journées dans le jeu, recherchant ce joueur. Ca aurai pu être facile, mais différents éléments devaient être pris en compte…il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple plateforme mais d'un pays complet, il ne s'agissait pas du joueur le plus banal mais du « Number one » et enfin, Yuya n'arrivait jamais à chercher plus d'un certain laps de temps, temps après lequel, elle préférait visiter.

**Flash Back**

« _Yuya-san,  
Votre première mission dans ce monde consistera à trouver votre partenaire.  
En effet, il a été décidé que votre personnage devrait travailler de concert avec un autre.  
Afin de créer cette équipe, il va donc falloir retrouver ce joueur dans ce monde.  
Indices physiques : les yeux rouges d'un démon  
Un long katana de 150cm  
Le signe du yin et du yang dans le dos  
Son nom : Onime No Kyo »_

**Fin du Flash back**

Suite à cette nouvelle survenue au début de la semaine, Yuya ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Bien sur ce n'était qu'un joueur, bien sur il était peut être gentil… puis plus elle y réfléchissait, plus le fait qu'il soit plutôt horrible lui paraissait le plus probable…Comment oser mettre une débutante avec le numéro un du jeu ? Et puis pourquoi faire une équipe ? Elle savait que cela se produisait souvent, mais il s'agissait en général de personnes de même niveau…alors qu'ici…

Puis la semaine était passée, elle ne l'avait toujours pas trouvé et elle ne savait pas trop si elle en avait envi… Son esprit s'était calmé, reprenant confiance en elle, elle avait décidé de ne pas se laisser faire car il était fort…Cela ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas passer tout son temps de jeu à le chercher… elle commençait à bien manier le jeu et avait même pu gagner un peu d'argent facile…de plus elle se disait que si elle avait reçu cette mission, il ne devait pas en être autrement pour son « ami » le démon et qu'elle ne devait donc pas être la seule à chercher…ils se trouveraient bien un jour…

La semaine suivante débuta, seconde semaine de juillet. Pas de démon en vu, mais de l'argent et quelques amis en plus…

Aujourd'hui lundi, elle avait décidé de faire du tourisme. Elle ne le trouvait pas et voulait une pause, elle était seule et son propre chef, c'est donc volontiers qu'elle s'était accordée cette journée.

La voici donc partie vers Edo…

Oui, elle voulait voir Edo, cependant, il fallu bien qu'elle le remarque, pas de voiture, pas de train…tout à pied. Alors, elle décida de troquer Edo contre la prochaine ville en vue…

Petite ville animée, il était très agréable de s'y promener… enfin, seulement si l'on enlevait du paysage les grands buveurs de sake…

« C'est quand même vachement bien fait ! Si quelqu'un boit trop de sake même dans le jeu, il perd tellement de contrôle sur son personnage qu'on le croirait vraiment saoul… »

Elle était en admiration devant tant de réalisme…

Durant la journée, elle visita la ville de fond en comble, faisant quelques petits achats, utiles ou non… passant par toutes les rues possibles et imaginables... s'arrêtant pour bavarder, échanger des informations...

Ce fut durant la fin de sa promenade qu'elle tomba sur l'un de ces tableaux qui renseigne sur l'évolution dans le jeu… Onime No Kyo trônait toujours tel un roi dans le haut du classement, cependant l'on pouvait remarquer que les noms suivant n'étaient pas les même. En effet, il s'agissait toujours des même personnes, cependant elles ne parvenaient jamais à conserver leur place bien longtemps...

« Décidément, mis à part la première place, le classement est constamment bousculé… je ne veux même pas regarder ou je suis, sans doute dernière… » elle avait dit ceci la tête basse, comme dégoutée qu'il y ai des personnages aussi forts...ou bien de voir qu'elle était si faible en comparaison...

Ses réflexions l'avaient mené à l'extérieure de la ville, elle trouvait les endroits calmes beaucoup plus agréable afin de quitter le jeu, quand d'un coup une voix se fit entendre...

« Tient, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu avant cette tite demoiselle… »

Brusquement elle se retourna et tomba face à face avec un groupe de cinq hommes à l'allure, très peu fiable.

« Vous me voulez quoi ? »

« C'est méchant de le prendre comme ça, ojoo-san, enfin bon, ce n'est pas faut que nous voulons quelque chose… »

Il avait fini sa phrase avec un large sourire…lentement le groupe se rapprochait d'elle. Il y aurait eu là une occasion d'apprendre à se servir de son pistolet… si elle avait réussi à le garder… ses agresseurs étant plus rapide et plus nombreux ayant sans mal réussi à le lui faire lâcher.

« Tu vois jeune demoiselle, nous avons fait des recherches, mes frère et moi, et nous avons remarqué que, malgré que tu ne remplisse pas beaucoup de missions, tu es arrivée à gagner pas mal d'argent. C'est pas courant ! Alors tu vois, comme nous sommes de méchants garçons, nous allons te le prendre… »

« Pas question ! C'est le mien ! »

« Plus pour longtemps… »

Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Ne pouvant pas fuir, et ne pouvant plus se protéger, elle réfléchissait comme elle pouvait, fermant les yeux suite à la peur…quand, au moment ou tout allait être perdu, des hurlements se firent entendre.

Levant ses paupières pour voir qui était à l'origine de ce bruit, elle vit les cinq hommes à terre, morts. Oh bien sur, ils n'étaient morts que dans le jeu, aucune action ne se répercutait dans la réalité. Mais ici, sous ses yeux, se sont des hommes morts qui repeignaient la route…

Soudain, elle réalisa qu'ils n'avaient pas pu mourir sans aide (auteur : sans blague ), levant la tête, elle croisa un regard rouge dont elle ne pouvait plus détacher les yeux…

C'était un homme assez grand, il avait les yeux rouges, de longs cheveux retombants sur un kimono noir…il tenait en main un très long sabre recouvert de sang…

Cette description lui rappelait étrangement son futur partenaire…

« Les yeux rouge d'un démon…Un long katana… »

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir qu'il l'a coupa… (Auteur : pas avec son sabre hein, c'est l'héroïne quand même )

« Une petite femme blonde aux cheveux long… »

Jetant un œil à l'arme se trouvant à terre…

« Un pistolet unique… »

Puis fini avec un sourire sadique…

« Et planche à pain…alors c'est toi qu'ils mont collé ? »

Les yeux de Yuya s'élargirent instantanément. C'était donc lui son partenaire ? Elle avait eu peur les premières secondes puis, étrangement, elle pu tout de même lui parler normalement.

« P- planche à pain ? Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? Pervers… »

Les yeux du démon se rétrécirent, il avait en face de lui sa partenaire, lui qui avait toujours été seul, depuis quatre années qu'il jouait… elle lui paraissait faible, c'était une novice… classée parmi les plus faibles du jeux…mais il se mit à rigoler…elle était marrante.

« Oue, planche à pain, t'es toute plate ! Hahaha, je te préviens, je ne te considère pas comme partenaire, tu seras à mon service ! Et ne vient pas te plaindre ! »

« Grr…démon ! Je comprend mieux ton nom…comment on a pu me mettre avec « ça » ? »

C'est ainsi que se termina la journée de tourisme.Elle ne le cherchait pas, il l'avait trouvé.  
En s'autoproclamant maître, elle fut rétrogradée domestique.  
C'était le numéro un du jeu, elle, faisait parti des plus faible.  
Complètement différents et pourtant, ils allaient devoir désormais évoluer ensemble…


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** Aller je traîne pas, je suis motivée alors je livre le chapitre 3

Il m'est venu une idée en pensant à ce chapitre… pourquoi ne pas m'inspirer de légendes pour ma fic ? Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Ici je me suis inspirée de celle du serpent des Pyrénées, que j'ai beaucoup modifiée quand même, ce n'est pas du copié collé…

Spicycocktail : haha, bah la suite c'est maintenant ! Oui je vais reprendre certain des perso dans des histoires parallèles, faut pas que ça ressemble de trop à l'histoire d'origine...Merci de tes encouragement ça fait trop plaisir !

Princesse d'Argent: Merci beaucoup ça me fait bien plaisir surtout que je savais pas trop ce que ça donnerais...la suite la voilà, gros bizoo

gasp31: merci je tenterais de pas massacrer l'histoire pour pas décevoir

IthilWilwarin: Jeu livrable à domicile par la Mibu Companie si tu le souhaite en parlant de suite...

Leur première vraie mission débute...Qu'elle est donc cette bête dont tout le monde a si peur?

** Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre III : La terreur de la montagne

Du jour ou la bête eu faim…  
Rien ne vivait dans les alentours de cette montagne…  
Qui sera assez brave pour aller la défier ?

Un mois. Un mois que l'équipe avait été formée. Un mois que Yuya devait écouter la moindre de ses plaintes, le moindre de ses caprices… et il ne se préservait guère pour les formuler…

« Je veux de la viande »  
« T'as déjà mangé toute la réserve »  
« Je veux un autre kimono, un beau, pas celui là tout déchiré par les combats »  
« Gagne de l'argent et paie t'en un tout seul »  
« Je veux une vraie femme, pas une planche à pain ! Ya rien d'intéressant à « croquer » »  
« … » _Ce mec, il va me faire devenir folle…je vais craquer…_

Et chaque jour ressemblait à celui ci… Ils avaient régulièrement des missions à remplir…à deux. Quoi que l'habitude ait fait que Kyo remplissait la mission, celle-ci étant bien souvent sujette à des combats et Yuya empochait la récompense…

Rapidement, le niveau de Yuya dans le classement augmentait. Comme elle faisait « équipe » avec Kyo, elle en profitait aussi dans le classement ou elle était déjà vingtième à la place de dernière…

La dernière mission venait de se terminer, les frères Bantoji avaient été stoppés. Ils étaient très faible…ou bien était-ce Kyo qui était d'un niveau trop élevé… le fait est qu'une minute avait suffi à les réduire en miette… C'est ce moment qu'Utsusu avait choisi pour faire son apparition.

« Bonjour »  
« Encore une mission que vous avez brillamment effectuée. Pour vous récompenser, 50 Ryos, 100 points d'expériences ainsi qu'un niveau de plus dans le classement pour Yuya-san »

Yuya était très attentive à ce que disait leur guide et très heureuse. Non seulement ils gagnaient une somme conséquente qui permettrait à Kyo de faire des caprices quelques jours de plus mais aussi elle montait encore et toujours dans le classement et ne serait plus considérée comme faible, bien que se ne soit pas directement grâce à elle que son niveau évoluait.

Kyo quand à lui, allongé contre un arbre, pipe à la bouche, les yeux fermés, n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite ce qui se disait…

« Maintenant, votre nouvelle mission »  
« Dans une montagne de l'Est, un monstre règne. Personne ne survit à moins de 3 kilomètres de la montagne. Votre mission est d'abattre ce monstre. Pour toute information dont vous aurez besoin, débrouillez vous auprès des habitants du village.»

Utsusu disparu après ces derniers mots. La mission allait être plus difficile cette fois. Un monstre…quel genre de monstre pouvait-il bien être ? Yuya se posait bon nombre question sur cette mission, mais fallait-il vraiment avoir peur quand nous avions pour garde du corps le meilleur combattant de ce jeu ?

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vu son «partenaire » s'approcher.

Leurs corps étaient désormais serrés l'un contre l'autre. La peloter. Cela semblait le seul attrait qu'elle avait pour lui. Elle se dégagea rapidement. Râlant après ce « démon pervers ». Il l'insultait mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de la trouver intéressante quand cela l'intéressait… Que voulait-il donc à la fin ?

« Dépêche toi Planche à pain ! Non seulement t'es moche mais t'es lente ! »  
« Non mais je ne te permet pas ! »  
« Tu n'as rien à me permettre, je fais ce qui me plais ! Et dépêche toi ! »  
« Grr…démon… »

Et voilà, comme chacune de leur dispute, celle de ce jour n'allait pas finir différemment. Elle ne gagnait jamais et cela n'arriverai sans doute pas dans le futur non plus… elle se résigna et parti en direction de l'Est…

Deux heures de marche plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans le village le plus proche de la montagne…  
Il s'agissait d'un très petit village presque entièrement peuplé de paysans…  
A leur arrivée, il était désert. Il était très facile d'en connaître la raison. La peur. La peur régnait ici, elle se sentait dans le moindre brin d'herbe, dans le moindre recoin… Les villageois s'étaient certainement séquestrés dans leur maison à leur arrivée…

La crainte, la peur, l'hostilité à tout étranger avait sans doute remplacé tout autre sentiment dans leur cœur…et si de plus l'un des étrangers était un samurai aux yeux rouge, la mine aussi gaie qu'une porte de prison et qui a un sabre en prolongement de son bras…  
Si l'on en croyait un commerçant du village voisin, ils étaient devenu ainsi après l'arrivée du monstre…il leur avait déjà causé beaucoup de dégâts… plus d'une dizaine de disparus, mangés par le monstre semblerait-il, les récoltes dévastées, enfin, celles se trouvant dans le rayon d'action du monstre, pas plus…

Toujours selon ce qu'ils avaient appris, personne n'avait réussi à l'arrêter, tout ceux ayant essayé étant morts… cependant des rumeurs circulait dans les villages avoisinants… un enfant aurait vu le monstre et serait toujours en vie… il s'agirait d'un grand homme, il aurait la tête d'un serpent… les gens trouvaient cette histoire ridicule, un homme à tête de serpent, cela n'existait pas…de plus venant d'un enfant, l'histoire ne serait jamais prise au sérieux.

Kyo et Yuya traversaient les rues en direction du « monstre » quand un homme s'interposa entre eux et la montagne…

« N'avancez pas plus, vous allez mourir »

Ce fut le seul courageux à oser sortir de sa maison. L'on pouvait sentir des regards, entendre des chuchotements, mais personne d'autre ne sortirait de son trou… ils étaient installés bien trop confortablement dans leur peur pour ne serait ce que penser à s'en défaire… L'homme continua…

« Il y a un monstre par delà cette frontière, si vous dépassez cette ligne, votre sécurité ne sera plus garantie »

Nos voyageurs ne parlaient pas. Ils l'écoutaient et le regardait. En lisant la crainte dans les yeux de cet homme, Kyo rétrécit ses yeux, inclina légèrement sa tête en arrière et prit un air moqueur…

« Vieil homme, tu es courageux, contrairement à tout ces peureux… » Il avait dit cela en jetant un regard sur les maisons alentours…  
« Mais tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses, pousses toi de mon chemin »

Déconcerté, le vieil homme ne savait pas quoi ajouter…puis, son visage maintenant marqué par la peur, il continua…

« Mais…le monstre…n'en avez-vous pas peur ?... »

Kyo fit mine de réfléchir…l'homme croyait enfin l'avoir résonné quand Kyo repris.

« Non, je n'ai pas peur »  
« Mais…c'est impensable…le monstre…il… »  
« Le monstre le monstre le monstre, t'as que ça à la bouche vieil homme ! Tu m'énerves ! Dégage ! »

Abasourdi, le vieil homme tenta sa dernière carte…

« Ne craignez vous pas pour votre compagne ? »

A cet instant, aussi bien Kyo que Yuya étaient surpris. Le mot « compagne » leur était resté en travers de la gorge…

« Hahaha, ma compagne ? Elle ? Hahaha, c'est ma domestique ! Et une domestique doit suivre son maître… et non je ne m'en fait pas pour elle, si je laissait le monstre la tuer…je devrait me charger des trucs chiants à faire »

Sans prendre en compte le danger de la situation qui suivrait et de la déclaration de Kyo comme quoi il l'a protégerait, Yuya ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à la fin de sa phrase… _si je laissait le monstre la tuer, je devrais me charger des trucs chiants à faire…_

Il ne manquait décidément pas de cran, elle prit le bloc note qui lui avait été fourni en début de jeu et inscrivis

_Mots en trop de Kyo :  
1 : que je suis là pour faire les trucs chiants_

Elle décida, à compter de ce jour, de noter tout ce que Kyo dirait en trop et dont elle devrait se venger un jour…d'une manière ou d'une autre…

Le vieil homme était toujours là, bouche bée devant la vision qu'il avait. Il venait de leur dire qu'un démon les tuerait s'ils avançaient et eux…l'homme rigolait à gorge déployée face au danger, quand à la femme, quand tout autre aurait hurlé et rebroussé chemin, elle, s'était mise dans son coin, griffonnant sur du papier, le visage crispé comme celui d'un diablotin préparant un mauvais coup… Il était indéniable qu'ils n'étaient pas normaux, ces deux là, et il était aussi très clair qu'il serait impossible de les raisonner… il se poussa afin de les laisser passer, las de tenter en vain de les arrêter et chuchota quelques mots sur leur passage…

« Prenez garde… il avale tout ce qu'il trouve… »

Yuya fut étonnée de cette suite…un indice, ils venaient d'obtenir une information. Il ne s'agissait d'une probabilité de genre « on dit que… » Mais belle et bien une affirmation, le monstre dévorait tout ce qu'il trouvait…  
_Ce pourrait-il que…ce ne soit pas une vraie personne ?..._  
Kyo voyant clairement ce à quoi elle pensait continua…

« Evidemment, c'était un test, ce personnage n'est qu'une donnée du jeux, si on passait son test, alors nous obtenions une information… t'es idiote… »

Elle se contenta de grogner et continua d'avancer droit vers ces montagnes…la récompense était importante pour ce monstre, ne serai-ce que ceci la pousserai droit dans ses crocs…

Non loin de là, perché sur un arbre, observant la scène d'un œil critique, une ombre se dessinait…était-ce le monstre les suivant pas à pas ? Ou bien peut être était-ce quelqu'un aux intentions malveillantes…


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur:** Bon, sur ce coup là je suis pas sur de mon coup, je serais incapable de dire si ce chapitre est bien ou pas En tout cas, fin de la première mission et nouveau personnage au rendez-vous

Princesse d'Argent: He oue, Yuya joue encore la bobonne! Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir vu que c'est ma première fic ou l'idée ira sans doute jusqu'au bout!Gros bizoo

Spicycocktail: He bien voici la suite, il n'y aura pas à attendre plusieurs jours! Oui, je me suis dit que ce serait mieux si la fic préservait une partie de l'univers d'origine quand même!

* * *

  
Chapitre 4 : Le clan

La barrière avait été franchie…  
Le danger rodait autour…  
Et si c'était un jeu ?

Cela faisait peu de temps que l'équipe avait pénétré dans la forêt présente sur et autour de la montagne…Depuis lors, pas un son ne s'était fait entendre, qu'il s'agisse de la forêt ou bien de nos missionnaires ce qui n'était normal ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre…

En effet, une forêt n'est jamais silencieuse. Un oiseau, un lapin passant furtivement, le vent jouant avec les feuilles…le temps était comme arrêté. Ce qui semblait être également le cas pour l'équipe. Pas de dispute, pas d'insulte, pas de crise de nerf de la « domestique »…cela paraissait…non, cela était anormal.

Ils marchaient, attentifs à la moindre anomalie. Leurs regards n'étaient pas fixes un seul instant…quand, sans nul élément la prévenant, une bourrasque de vent apparu au milieu des branchages et des feuilles, faisant vibrer les lieux comme jamais cela n'aurait pu se produire… les cheveux ondulaient avec forces et en tout sens, Kyo et Yuya s'étaient arrêtés, se protégeant du vent et attendant la fin de cette tempête, qui, une foi rassasiée parti aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Un soleil maintenant radieux régnait au dessus de la forêt qui laissait pénétrer en son sein quelques rayons forts et lumineux… L'équipe se remettait de cette surprise, quand Kyo fini par annoncer

« On va rester ici jusqu'à demain matin »

Toute étonnée par la déclaration de ce dernier, Yuya protesta :

« Mais, il ne fait même pas nuit, on est en pleine après midi, pourquoi s'arrêter ? »

Kyo n'avait pas répondu, il s'était assis, dos contre un arbre et pipe à la bouche. Il avait fermé les yeux et il n'était maintenant plus la peine de tenter n'importe quel raisonnement. La jeune femme pris donc son mal en patience, s'assis auprès d'un arbre non loin et commença à réaliser un inventaire de ce qu'ils possédaient à l'heure actuelle.

Quatre heures. Ce manège avait duré quatre heures. La nuit tombait maintenant au dessus de leur tête et ils n'avaient pas bougés de leurs arbres… Kyo n'avait cessé de dormir, quand à Yuya, après un inventaire minutieux, elle avait râlé de nombreuses fois contre Kyo, cependant il était évident qu'un mur aurait été plus loquasse. Elle tournait en rond, se demandant et se redemandant sans cesse ce qui l'avait poussé à s'arrêter ici, au beau milieu d'une forêt si dangereuse…puis sa seule réponse fut « c'est qu'un démon pervers et incompréhensible, jamais je ne comprendrais son raisonnement, sur ce, bonne nuit ». Elle avait fini par s'allonger et par trouver le sommeil.

Les minutes passèrent…rien n'avait bougé dans cet endroit depuis ce vent violent…la nuit était désormais bien installée…Kyo ouvrit les yeux…fixant le sol, comme écoutant si attentivement chaque son qu'il en était déconnecté de la réalité…il ne bougeait pas, ne faisait pas un bruit, mais attendais…patiemment…que la situation change…

Soudain, une ombre se glissa aux côtés de Yuya… il était dur d'en distinguer les traits, toujours était-il qu'il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué, dans l'ombre quelques mètres plus loin, les deux perles rouges qui le toisaient avec intensité…

L'instinct faisant son office, la « chose » se rendit compte avec quelques minutes de retard de la troisième présence…effectuant un bon en arrière, elle ne fit cependant pas un bruit… elle avait à la main le ruban de Yuya qui avait été posé préalablement à côté de la jeune fille. Quittant quelques minutes des yeux Kyo pour regarder le ruban de plus près, il ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de le fourrer dans sa bouche et de l'avaler… quand le vieil avait dit qu'il avalait tout, Kyo devait être loin de penser que les ruban à cheveux rentraient en compte…

Yuya n'était pas réveillée et personne n'avait encore bougé…ils se regardaient, se fixaient plus exactement…chacun ne voyant de l'autre que les yeux tout au plus…l'un les avait d'un rouge intense, l'autre d'un vert reptilien…ils n'attendaient apparemment qu'un signal pour se sauter à la gorge…se fut ce moment que Yuya choisi pour ouvrir les yeux…

D'un bond, d'un seul bond ils s'étaient considérablement rapproché l'un de l'autre…pour l'un les esquives s'enchaînaient, il réussissait à se faufiler dans chaque recoin jusqu'aux plus inimaginables…tandis que l'autre le poursuivait à grande vitesse, le blessant légèrement de temps à autre…ils ne s'attendait sans doute pas à autant de résistance…un bond, deux bonds et quelques coups de sabres et l'intrus avait pris la fuite…laissant derrière lui, une jeune fille qui n'avait rien suivi ainsi qu'un samurai intérieurement blessé de ne pas avoir réussi à le découper…

Suite aux derniers évènements, Kyo avait pris la peine, en réponse à différentes plaintes trop bruyantes à son goût, d'expliquer la raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de s'arrêter ici ainsi que ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt…

La raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés ici était en fait que Kyo avait remarqué différentes petites choses. Tout d'abord, on leur avait dit que le « monstre » attaquait dès le périmètre de trois kilomètre franchis, hors ils n'avaient pas été attaqué une seule moi depuis qu'ils marchaient dans la forêt, il avait donc pris la décision de s'arrêter voyant que de toute façon, marcher ne ferais pas attaquer le monstre…puis ensuite, voyant la nuit arriver, l'idée lui avait parcouru l'esprit qu'IL n'attaquait peut être pas durant la journée…il avait donc veillé alors que Yuya jouait inconsciemment le rôle d'appât.

Cette première partie de l'explication avait eu le don de mettre la jeune fille en colère… suite à quoi, elle prit des notes

_Mots en trop de Kyo : (et les actes aussi)  
1 : que je suis là pour faire les trucs chiants  
2 : me fait jouer le rôle d'appât _

La suite de l'histoire la calma, elle venait de réaliser que Kyo avait eu du mal avec ce monstre…lui, le numéro un…avoir du mal. D'un sens, elle était contente, il allait peut être moins ramener sa fraise après ceci mais d'un autre, le doute la gagnait…allaient-ils s'en sortir sans dommages ?

Puis, partie dans de profondes réflexions, elle ne vit pas Kyo se mettre sur ses gardes à l'arrivée d'un nouveau protagoniste. A ce qu'elle vit quand elle l'aperçu enfin, il était assez grand et ses signes distinctifs étaient qu'il avait la moitié du visage masqué d'un tissu orné d'un symbole ainsi que des yeux…pour ainsi dire étranges…  
En effet, cela ne ressemblaient pas du tout à des yeux humains…

« Enchanté, je me nomme Renard de Feu »

L'équipe ne répondit pas, ce qui encouragea le dit Renard de Feu à continuer…

« Je suis le maître de cette montagne…et appartient au célèbre clan Mibu »

Yuya n'arrivait pas à suivre, quel était ce fameux clan ? Elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler… Puis Kyo prit la parole…

« C'est pas toi qu'on cherche, dégage »  
« Onime no Kyo me parait bien vulgaire…vous êtes venu pour la bête n'est ce pas ? »

Les yeux de Kyo se rétrécirent à la nouvelle…la situation était en effet bizarre, personne n'était censé pouvoir survivre ici à cause de cette bête, et voici que ce Renard apparaissait comme par magie et de surcroît il semblait bien connaître la bête…

Voyant que l'équipe était intriguée…il claqua des doigts… Yuya qui était légèrement en retrait derrière Kyo fut surprise quand soudain de puissants bras l'entourèrent, l'immobilisant sans efforts. Kyo qui s'était retourné dans l'action paraissait réfléchir…il semblait maintenant mieux comprendre la situation…

« Hé bien, comme vous pouvez le constater, je la connais, la Bête… » avait lancé le Renard d'un air amusé…  
« Il se trouvait justement qu'il avait faim… »

Yuya, qui commençait à avoir peur…ne se démonta pas pour autant et commença à poser toute sorte de questions…

« Q-Qu'estce que le clan Mibu ? »

Le Renard, étonné de la question mais confiant, répondit

« Mais voyons, il s'agit du clan le plus puissant du jeu…comme vous le savez, certaine personne ont pris le jeu très au sérieux et…ont bâti un véritable empire à l'intérieur…Il faut dire que le jeu est assez libre…pas de temps limite etc… »  
« Et, et pourquoi venir dans cette forêt ? »  
« Je m'ennuyais…il n'y a personne d'assez fort pour moi, alors dans ces cas là, vous savez ce que c'est, on essai de trouver des jeux…et celui là est passionnant…tout ces gens terrifiés…hahaha, tout ça avec un simple programme… »  
« Un programme ? »  
« Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que nos personnages sont comme ça ? Cependant, notre clan est puissant, et…il y a certaine choses que nous nous permettons…comme la modification de personnage dans la base de donnée du jeu ou bien la création même de personnages…bien sur, tout cela sans qu'aucun des nombreux contrôleurs du jeu ne nous repère…hahaha le clan Mibu est pour ainsi dire un clan de Dieux du jeu »

Kyo avait écouté tout cela sans agir…Du moment qu'il était occupé à parler, le Renard ne ferait rien de plus… sans compter qu'il avait son « boulet » à libérer… Il voyait désormais clairement la « création » qui était connu sous le nom de monstre…comme l'enfant de la rumeur le disait, il s'agissait bel et bien d'un homme à tête de serpent…ou plutôt de lézard. Enfin, toujours était-il que c'était la mission qui retenait sa domestique…

Puis Renard, parti sur son élan, continua de parler…

« Celui là, j'ai trouvé que c'était le meilleur pour jouer…tout ce à quoi il pense, si un programme peut penser, c'est à manger…bon, maintenant, arrêtons les bavardages…ta petite copine ne peut rien faire, je vais m'occuper de toi »

Il venait de provoquer Kyo pour un combat…ce ne serait pas une rencontre amicale, à la fin, seul l'un des deux sera toujours debout…le renard paraissait fort, l'excitation d'un bon combat se lisait dans les yeux du samurai…

Puis le combat commença…durant toute la première partie de celui-ci, le renard semblait mener sans difficultés apparentes… Kyo semblait même être en difficulté, malmener par la technique de combat du renard… répandant une poudre dans l'air, chaque étincelle causait des explosions affaiblissant Kyo de plus en plus…quand, au bout d'un moment, l'un des bras du Renard fut coupé…Kyo était désormais derrière ce dernier un large sourire sur les lèvres… il avait déjouer aisément la technique et semblait très déçu, tout portait à croire qu'il ne faisait seulement, que s'amuser…maintenant qu'il avait le dessus, le Renard n'avait plus aucune chance…quelques minutes plus tard, il gisait sur le sol, ensanglanté et mort par la technique du Mizuchi…ne restait plus ici que le « jouet » de ce maître trop prétentieux…

Le problème avec ce jouet, problème qui était de taille, c'était qu'il se régénérait aussitôt après avoir été blessé…de plus, avec Planche à pain dans les bras, il ne fallait pas faire n'importe quoi…

Le monstre, affamé et piégé décida de laisser Yuya. « Laisser » ayant pour lui apparemment une toute autre définition, Yuya ayant été jetée avec force contre l'arbre le plus proche…

Ce fut le signal du début de combat…le jouet était presque plus fort que son maître…il se faufilait partout et était difficile à trancher…c'est à cet instant que Kyo se rappela des paroles du Renard « _il ne pense qu'à manger »…_Il commença alors à diriger le combat vers le centre de la zone. La veille au soir, Yuya avait allumé un feu qui ne s'était éteint que récemment…arrivé à destination, au moment ou le serpent s'apprêtait à mordre, Kyo souleva des braises encore chaudes à l'aide de son sabre et les dirigea droit dans sa gueule…le serpent qui ne faisait pas attention, content de manger, ne prit pas le temps de mâcher et avala aussi sec les braises brûlantes…dans les secondes qui suivirent, il se pliait en deux de douleur, Kyo n'eu plus qu'à l'achever… Il avait en parti vaincu le monstre de l'intérieur…

Utsusu apparu, une lettre à la main. Il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui, leur guide avait préféré le courrier à la parole…

Ce fut Yuya qui ouvrit la lettre et lu à voix haute…

_« Félicitation pour votre réussite !  
Il ne s'agissait en effet pas d'une mission facile, c'est pourquoi vous gagnez  
_

_ 100 Ryos_  
_ 150 points d'expérience_  
_ une panoplie de couteaux à lancer_

_La prochaine mission vous sera donnée prochainement. »_

Kyo qui s'était assis auprès d'un arbre ne bougea pas après la lecture de la lettre…se reposant sans doute de son combat. Quand à sa partenaire, elle empocha l'argent et attacha les couteaux gagnés autour de ses cuisses, ils seraient utiles en cas de besoins.

Ils reprirent quelques minutes plus tard et sans se presser le chemin du village...c'est à ce moment que Kyo remarqua cette ombre, cette ombre qu'il avait vu les avait suivi depuis leur entrée dans la forêt…il ne s'agissait donc pas du monstre…Il n'en fit aucun cas jusqu'à la sortie de la forêt. Puis arrivé à ce point, Kyo lança

« Sors de là ! Je sais que tu nous suis ! »

Comme toujours, Yuya n'avait rien remarqué et sortait des nus…Elle vit soudain quelque chose bouger…puis quelqu'un apparaître sous leurs yeux…

« Pfouaaaa, là je dois l'admettre, je me suis fait griller »

Un jeune homme tout sourire se tenait devant eux…il était de taille moyenne, transportait avec lui une lance et portait sur la tête un bandana à rayures de tigre… Les yeux fermés, un beau sourire plein de joie inscrit sur sa figure, il annonça

« Je m'appelle Tigre Rouge ! Dis, tu es Onime No Kyo pas vrai ? Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure, vous sembliez tellement vous amuser que j'ai voulu vous suivre… »

Le silence était maître. Ni Kyo ni Yuya ne prononcèrent un seul mots…

« Dites, je peux pas rester avec vous ? »

Ils restèrent là à parler, enfin, le dénommé Tigre Rouge parlait tandis que le reste écoutait…ou non, selon les moments jusqu'à ce qu'il fut décidé, assez arbitrairement, que Tigre Rouge serait un nouveau membre du groupe…Bien sur, chacun avait sa propre vision des choses, pour Kyo, il ne s'agissait que d'un domestique supplémentaire, pour Yuya, d'un boulet qui de plus ne la lâchait plus d'une semelle et pour notre amis le tigre, sa position dans le groupe lui était bien égale, tant qu'il pouvait s'amuser…


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur:** Chapitre 5! Je crois que je me suis encore jamais autant dépêchée! lol pour celui là je me suis inspirée d'une tradition en Gaulle il me semble...enfin bon voilà! Bonne lecture

Gasp31: Ouep, arrivée de Tigre dans le 4 et de bip dans le 5!

Princesse d'Argent: Moi aussi je les trouve un peu court, je tenterais d'améliorer ça au fir et à mesure! De toute manière, il y a aura encore pas mal de chapitres, j'ai le temps! Gros bizoo  
P.S: Je crois que j'ai arrangé l'histoire des reviews anonymes hier, merci ;)

* * *

  
Chapitre V : Sacrifices 

Une tradition…  
Un hôtel…  
Une vie arrachée.

« Yuyaaaaa-haaaan ! » « … »  
« S'il te plaiiiiiiit ! »  
« … »  
« C'est une question de vie ou de mort ! »  
« … Dis moi en quoi le fait de t'embrasser sauverais ta vie ? »

Des veines commençaient à apparaître sur le visage de Yuya. Le milieu de journée était désormais atteint et, depuis le petit matin, Tigre Rouge ne cessait de réclamer son « baiser matinal ».

« Mais oui, ton baiser me donnera le courage de me battre, si je ne suis pas motivé je me ferais tuer ! »  
« Motive toi tout seul ! »

Suite à une ultime tentative afin d'obtenir son baiser, Tigre Rouge avait terminé sa course dans les profondeurs d'un étant voisin. La jeune fille espérant que ceci calmerais ses ardeurs.

« …quel sens de l'autorité, Yuya-han… »

Malgré l'agitation ambiante, Kyo n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot… Il marchait en avant, on aurait pu croire qu'il voyageait seul…peut être cherchait-il simplement à créer un espace afin de ne pas être mêlé à la querelle de ses domestiques… toujours était-il qu'il restait silencieux, comme pensif…Cela faisait quelques jours que l'histoire du monstre des montagnes avait été résolue, aucune mission ne leur avait été confiée depuis lors…  
Quelques mètres derrières, Yuya analysait son comportement.

_Kyo est bizarre… il na pas dit un mot depuis l'arrivée de tigre…notre groupe s'agrandi, il n'aime peut être pas ça ? Peut être veut il être seul…Il ne m'a même pas embêté…ça ne me manque pas, loin de là, mais c'est étrange…_

Du côté de Kyo, la situation empirait…  
Son visage était crispé, il contenait difficilement ses nerfs…Il s'était avancé pour ne plus entendre ses domestiques…mais plus ils avançaient, plus les cris se faisaient perçant et dérangeants… Tout cela depuis l'arrivée de ce Tigre… Quelques minutes auparavant, il cru être sauvé, le silence s'était installé, puis le bruit avait repris de plus belle…quand les nerfs finirent par lâcher.

« La ferme ! »

Tigre et Yuya, qui étaient encore et toujours en train de se chamailler arrêtèrent, surpris.  
Ils n'avaient jamais vu Kyo aussi tendu… la chance fit qu'ils approchaient d'une ville ou ils décidèrent de faire une pause dans une auberge…étonnamment, Kyo semblait revenir à ses habitudes depuis qu'ils s'y étaient arrêtés…

« Femme, va chercher du sake ! »  
« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, je ne suis pas ta bonne ! »  
« Si, dépêche toi »

En furie, la jeune fille partie finalement acheter la boisson. Le magasin n'était heureusement pas bien loin, cependant elle décida de visiter quelque peu la ville avant de rentrer… Soudain, elle fut intriguée par une femme se reposant non loin de là…adossée à un arbre, ses vêtements ressemblaient fort à ceux d'une prêtresse. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qui ondulaient avec le vent…elle était magnifique, soudain, une pensée étrange traversa l'esprit de Yuya…

_C'est sur que Kyo préférerait avoir une partenaire comme elle…_

La surprise la marqua, mais à quoi pensait-elle dont ! Elle se frotta énergiquement la tête pour ne plus avoir de pensée si étranges et commença à faire demi-tour…c'est à ce moment là qu'elle fut face à face à cette mystérieuse prêtresse…

« Vous me semblez perturbée mademoiselle… » Avait prononcé l'inconnue avec un calme absolu.  
« N-non, pas du tout voyons »

Elles parlèrent quelques instants, oh, très peu de temps, juste assez pour connaître le nom de l'inconnue… « Okuni » avait-elle dit qu'elle s'appelait…ce fut tout ce que Yuya appris à cet instant…intriguée, elle repris le chemin de l'auberge ou l'attendait ce démon qui lui servait de partenaire…

« T'es en retard, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu la fille ? »  
« Si t'es pas content va faire tes courses toi-même ! »

La conversation, si l'on pouvait l'appeler ainsi n'était pas terminée qu'il ignora sa domestique pour se plonger dans la dégustation de sake… Yuya se demandait bien à quoi cela lui servirait, ils étaient dans un jeu, il n'en avait certainement pas le goût… mais elle ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur le sujet et chercha Tigre Rouge…  
Ce dernier se trouvait dans le jardin de l'auberge, assis ici, il semblait plongé dans ses pensées…Yuya s'approcha et s'assis à ses côtés…

« Tu sembles bien songeur »  
« Oui, je pense à un truc qui n'a aucun rapport avec le jeu »  
« Vu la tête que tu fais, ça doit être important… »  
« Oh, c'est pas important ici… »

Il avait dit ceci un grand sourire sur les lèvres…puis l'ambiance aidant, il continua la conversation assez sérieusement avec sa voisine…

«Et toi, dans la vie, tu fais quoi ? »  
« Moi ? Je vais au lycée… et toi ? »  
« Peut on appeler « s'amuser » un travail ? »  
« Haha, bien sur que non idiot ! »  
« Ca fait longtemps que tu est avec Kyo ? »  
« Mh, ça va bien faire un mois et demi maintenant…mais il n'a pas changé d'un poil… de toute façon, dans peu de temps, je le verrai beaucoup moins… »  
« Ah ? Pourquoi ? »  
« Idiot, je t'ai dit, je suis lycéenne, et les vacances d'été sont bientôt terminée… »  
« Ahah, c'est Kyo qui va râler, sa domestique sera moins là ! »

Ils se mirent à rire de l'impossibilité que Yuya manque à Kyo un seul instant quand une jeune fille surgit de nulle part… elle était blessé et semblait épuisée, il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour s'écrouler sous leurs yeux, plongeant dans un profond sommeil…  
Ils la portèrent jusqu'à leur chambre…Kyo trouvait bien sur cela ennuyeux mais décida de ne rien dire après avoir entendu la réponse de Yuya à ses plaintes…

« Il est hors de question qu'on laisse cette fille sans l'aider ! Je ne le permettrais pas ! »

Ses yeux étaient tellement convaincus de pouvoir l'aider, même sans aide de ses compagnons qu'il laissa couler…

« Très bien, fais comme tu veux, mais je ne t'aiderais pas »  
« Je ne te l'aurais pas demandé ! »

Suite à cela, elle s'occupa de la jeune fille, elle devait être âgée de douze ans tout au plus. Ses blessures étaient superficielles mais il lui faudrait du repos…

Quelques heures plus tard, juste avant la tombée de la nuit, la fille se réveilla avec sursaut.

Kyo était parti faire un tour et Tigre Rouge était aux bains. Seule Yuya était restée à ses côtés… la calmant, elle finit par entendre son histoire…

« Vous ne connaissez pas cette ville…mais ici, d'anciennes pratiques ont toujours cours, dans l'ombre…Mon père est mort il y a longtemps, et ma mère vient de tomber malade…le prêtre a dit que c'était de ma faute, si elle était mal…que le malheur s'abattait sur ma famille par ma faute…alors, pour suivre les règles, il a annoncer, que la seule manière de sauver la vie de ma mère était de me sacrifier sur l'hôtel…de sacrifier le démon… j'aime ma mère…mais, je ne veux pas mourir…ce n'est pas de ma faute… »

Les larmes coulaient maintenant à flot sur le visage de cette enfant. Dans les bras de Yuya, elle pleurait, pleurait, et pleurerait sans doute jusqu'au tarissement de ses larmes… Ce fut ce moment que choisit une personne pour apparaître devant elles…

« Désolée de vous déranger… »

Yuya sursauta dans la surprise…une grande explication se préparait… qu'allait-il se passer ?

* * *

Une heure s'était écoulée depuis l'arrivée de l'inconnue à l'auberge. Kyo errait toujours dans les rues, quand au loin, il vit Yuya courir aussi vite qu'elle pouvait vers l'extérieur de la ville… il le lui avait dit… « _Je ne t'aiderais pas »_… alors il resta là, ne la poursuivant pas…la regardant s'éloigner…

**Flash Back**

Dans leur chambre, suite à cette arrivée surprise…

« Okuni ? Mais que faites vous ici ? »  
« Hé bien, j'ai un travail à faire… »

Une heure était presque écoulée lorsque la conversation fut terminée.

« Alors, c'est sur ? Vous êtes certaine qu'en soignant sa mère avec ceci les gens se rendront compte ? Qu'ils ne penseront plus à la sacrifier ? »  
« Oui, Yuya-san, mais il faut se dépêcher…ils savent ou elle est, et finirons par venir »

Sur ces paroles, Yuya avait soigneusement rangé le remède dans son kimono et était partie en courant vers le lieu ou la malade se trouvait…un temple en retrait de la ville.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Elle arriva à destination et, voyant les hommes présents, se cacha dans les feuillages bordant le temple.  
Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'elle observait quand soudain des bras l'entourèrent, la serrant fort pour éviter toute évasion possible…On la fit entrer dans le temple. Il était étroit, la malade reposait, mal en point au fond de la salle…tout le monde, en particulier des hommes, une dizaines s'étaient regroupés autour d'elle…elle s'était fait avoir, mais cela ne l'empêcherais pas de donner ce remède…elle se l'était promis…

Le prêtre responsable de tout ceci vint près d'elle…

« Que cherchez vous, étrangère ? »  
« A sauver cette femme ! »  
« Nous connaissons le remède, il faut tuer la fille que vous cachez ! »  
« NON ! Balivernes ! J'ai un remède pour la soigner ! »

Des chuchotements se firent entendre…le prêtre coupa court à ceci…

« Ne la croyiez pas ! Elle ment, elle fait équipe avec le démon qui s'est emparé de la fille ! »

Voyant cela, Yuya voulu s'approcher par la force de la mère…Elle se projeta dans le groupe, espérant passer, ce dernier, ne s'attendant pas à cela avait été surpris, cependant face à tant d'homme, que pouvait faire une Yuya ligotée? L'un des hommes l'arrêta d'un fort coup de pied dans l'estomac. Elle fut projetée en arrière, maintenu à terre des points de santé en moins…mais il ne fallait pas abandonner…elle tenta et retenta encore…recevant coup sur coup, elle était de plus en plus faible, mais continuait…face à tant de courage, l'un des hommes arrêta tout.

« Arrêtez ! Je…je ne sais pas si elle dit vrai, mais pourquoi prendrait elle tant de risque pour une femme qu'elle ne connaît pas ? Elle a peut être raison… »

Le monde commençai à douter, ces paroles n'étaient pas dénuées de sens…cependant le prêtre ne se laisserait pas faire si facilement.

« Tu es aveuglé par la tristesse ! Il est vrai que cette pauvre femme derrière moi est ta sœur…que tu tenais beaucoup à sa fille également, mais elle n'est plus celle que tu as connue et manipule cette étrangère ! Elle lui fait faire ce qu'elle veut ! Ne tombe pas dans le piège ! »

Cependant, durant ce long discours, le groupe entier avait été concentré sur ces paroles, oubliant la jeune femme qu'ils empêchaient de passer…Yuya en profita pour s'approcher le plus discrètement possible…elle arriva aux côtés de la femme…elle était attachée mais pouvait cependant atteindre le remède, qu'elle parvint tant bien que mal à verser dans la bouche de la malade, qui automatiquement l'avala, toussant par la suite ce qui prévint les hommes.  
Ces derniers firent reculer Yuya, la projetant en arrière…paniqué de savoir ce que cette femme avait bien pu faire à leur amie…

Une heure se passa, elle avait été particulièrement longue, Yuya toujours couchée sur le sol observait les hommes resté auprès de la femme…celle-ci allait beaucoup mieux grâce au remède, chacun fut ravi, mis à part le prêtre, en effet, plus personne ne croyait en ses paroles suite à ces évènements…après avoir subi une correction, il fut chassé du village à jamais…Yuya fut détachée et remerciée. Elle repartie avec un message, plus rien ne serait tenter à l'encontre de la fillette, elle pouvait désormais rejoindre sa mère avec les milles excuses des villageois…

Quand elle arriva à l'auberge, tout le monde se trouvait dehors, attendant son retour. Elle avait été longue, les nombreux coups reçu se faisaient ressentir sur son personnage qui n'avançais que très lentement.  
Tigre Rouge lui sauta au coup, inquiet et la soutenant dans les quelques mètres qu'il restait à parcourir…elle avait malgré tout un grand sourire…et n'attendit pas plus pour transmettre le message…

En retrait, ne disant rien, ne se faisant pas remarquer. Kyo. Il avait respecter ce qu'il avait dit, il n'était pas intervenu…cependant, à l'arrivée de sa domestique en si mauvais état, il avait serré si fort la poignée de son sabre que si quelqu'un l'avait remarqué, il se serait demandé s'il ne s'était pas inquiété de sa servante…

Puis Okuni apparu. Elégante comme à son habitude…elle félicita Yuya. Cette dernière en profita pour la présenter.

« C'est grâce à Okuni que nous avons pu empêcher les habitant de sacrifier Mika ! Okuni est l'une des personnes veillant au bon déroulement du jeu ! »  
« J'était tellement douée qu'ils m'ont engagée hahaha je suis chargée de récolter des informations »  
« Comment se fait-il que tu ai aidé alors ? » avait lancé Tigre Rouge  
« J'avais envie, c'est tout »

La partie se termina dans la bonne humeur… chacun rigolait. Yuya s'était écarté un peu de la fête qui avait lieu pour se reposer dans un endroit tranquille…Kyo arriva se dressant devant elle…il ne faisait rien, elle non plus, puis un sourire sadique s'inscrivit sur le visage du démon… rapidement, il s'approcha d'elle, la pelotant de nouveau sans ménagement…elle se dégagea avec force sans toutefois réussir à le frapper…

« Pervers ! Me touche pas ! »  
« Toujours aussi plate… »  
« Heureusement que dans moins d'un mois je te verrai moins, ça me fera des vacances ! »

Kyo rétréci les yeux…son sourire disparu puis il lança…

« T'es ma domestique, t'as pas le choix »  
« Si figure toi ! Les vacances d'été sont bientôt terminées, tu me verras moins dans le jeu ! »

Ces mots conclurent la soirée…Yuya s'était déconnectée et Kyo, en colère avait disparu, sans doute assis dans un coin au calme, réfléchissant aux paroles que « la fille » venaient de prononcer… Les autres, ignorants, continuèrent la fête…

Pendant ce temps, dans l'ombre, Okuni épiais toujours…

« Il s'agit là…d'une équipe intéressante… que donnera la suite ? Hi hi… »


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur :** Alala, déjà le numéro 6 ! Que ça passe vite…j'ai l'impression que c'était hier que Yuya achetait le jeu…lol

Princesse d'Argent : Merci merci ! Oui Yuya s'est débrouillée seule, c'est rare ! Je me demande si quelqu'un a une idée de la suite de l'histoire…haha

Lu : Merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait très plaisir qu'on suive ma fic ! Ah oui, pour moins apparaître elle va moins apparaître…du moins, dans le jeu… Pour répondre à ta question, c'est eux même qui choisissent leur personnage, mais ils ont essayé de se rapprocher au maximum de leur apparence d'origine…

Lady Killer : Merci beaucoup, j'essaierai qu'elle le reste ! La suite là voilà !

Gasp31 : Oui, Okuni est là ! Qui sera le prochain ? Y'en aura-t-il seulement un autre ?   
Oh, qui a dit triste ? Il serait plus capable de colère lui non ?

Spicycocktail : Comment se passera la suite…même l'auteur n'en sais rien lol  
Je ne peux pas répondre à ces questions, surprise surprise !  
Et de rien, si vous l'avez rapidement, c'est que j'y bosse à chaque pause!

I wish I was her : Merci bien ! Je fais de mon mieux pour la suite !

* * *

Chapitre VI : Sake et disparition : La provocation !

L'arrivée du samurai picolo…  
Mise en scène d'une lolita parano…  
Le bosse, lever de rideau !

Passage en coup de vent et déconnection en tout genre…Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que l'absence de Yuya se faisait ressentir…Un « coucou » à midi, une déconnection à minuit, l'on pouvait désormais compter sur les doigts le temps de jeu de Yuya.

Tigre Rouge, malgré la tristesse de ne plus voir très régulièrement Yuya, n'avait pas quitté l'équipe, cependant, il devait supporter, et ce, à longueur de journée, le mauvais caractère de son coéquipier. En effet, Kyo avait beau affirmé qu'il se fichait de sa domestique, le fait était que son mauvais caractère avait empiré par coïncidence, le lendemain de la reprise des cours…

Mis à part cela, rien n'avait changé. Kyo et Tigre remplissait souvent les missions à deux, voir trois s'ils le faisaient le soir après l'école. Puis de temps à autre, Okuni venait faire un petit topo de la situation dans le reste du jeu...

Du côté de Yuya. Nous quittons le monde virtuel pour le monde réel.

Une semaine de cours. Le premier jour elle avait été heureuse. Pas de devoirs, nouveaux amis, nouveaux professeurs, un magnifique soleil qui émerveillait sa journée ainsi que la paix. En effet, elle ne jouait pas la bonne, aucune dispute, aucune insulte…en résumé, le bonheur…

Seulement voilà, deuxième jour, devoirs, aperçu des boulets de la classe qui n'en étaient pas la veille, deux heures de colle pour sommeil en retard et un torrent de pluie…en résumé, le calvaire… sans compter un élément inattendu, Real World lui manquait. D'accord, elle continuait à y aller aussi souvent que possible, mais cela serait de plus en plus dur…elle manquait immanquablement de sommeil et ceci la pénalisait beaucoup, beaucoup trop. Mais tout lui manquait… le jeu lui-même, les multiples rencontres qu'elle y faisait, les apparitions d'Utsusu, le lourd et rieur Tigre Rouge, les moqueries de Kyo, la présence de Kyo, sa façon d'agir lorsqu'il ne voulait pas répondre à l'une de ses questions… puis, pensant plus que de raison à son partenaire, elle décida d'arrêter là l'énumération.

Retour au monde virtuel.

Assis seul, buvant un sake de haute qualité (il ne lui en faut pas moins, hein ), Kyo pensait. Personne ne savait ce à quoi, élu roi serait celui qui devinerais ce qu'il se disais… Il était seul connecté à cette heure, à 14 heures, les autres avaient leurs vies (et pas lui peut être ?)… cela lui rappelait étrangement les quatre dernières années. Quatre années de solitude…puis elle était arrivée. Habitué au calme, elle avait apporté énergie, vie…et problèmes. Mais un manque s'était fait sentir… désormais, le calme était de retour…et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette situation l'énervait. Il ne l'expliquerai pas et ne prendrait pas la peine d'essayer, mais il voulait qu'elle revienne…

Une conversation ayant lieu à quelques mètres le tira de ses songes…

« Hé bien je vais vous dire deux choses hic…le samurai de plus fort du jeu, c'est Sanada Yukimura et aussi…hic … moi, quand j'ai trop bu, à la place d'une personne j'en vois quatre. »  
« Mais voyons monsieur, Sanada, c'est ptete un type fort, mais, en haut de la liste, c'est Onime No Kyo qui trône ! »  
« C'est Yukimura Sanada, et on en parle plus ! »

Kyo ne pu s'empêcher de prendre part à la conversation.

« C'est Onime No Kyo le plus fort, sans aucun doute »

Débat, contrariété…le combat avait failli être engagé. Le mystérieux samurai saoul avait provoqué Kyo puis avait de justesse évité un conflit. Cependant, la passion aidant, nous les retrouvions deux petites heures plus tard, assis côte côte, buvant un sake de grand cru…

« Dis, hic…si tu es le graaand Onime No Kyo, pourquoi traîne tu ici ? Hic… »  
« … »  
« T'es pas bavard…hic »

D'un coup, cet homme devint sérieux…aucune trace d'alcoolisme ne se faisait voir…

« J'avais appris, que le démon ne voyageait plus seul…ou est donc passée ta partenaire ? »  
« … »  
« Elle s'est enfui ? hehe… Non sérieux ? Où est-elle ? Ca commence à faire longtemps que je n'ai pas vu de femme… »  
« … en cours… »

L'air étonné.

« En cours ? Haahaa, si je pouvais savoir dans quel bahut elle se trouve… la relation stagiaire et élève, tu crois que c'est interdit ? »

L'homme avait dit cela joyeusement mais n'en était pas moins sérieux. Il aperçu une infime réaction chez son ami de boisson…l'espace d'une seconde, ses sourcils avaient été froncés… visiblement n'appréciant pas ses intentions… L'homme fit un grand sourire, satisfait de la réaction et s'éloigna, préférant peut être fuir ? Ou tout simplement afin de vaquer à diverses autres activités…

Quelque chose laissait pressentir à Kyo qu'il ne serait pas sans revoir l'homme qu'il avait identifié comme Yukimura Sanada. Ce ne serait qu'une simple question de temps…

18h00… Réunion de l'équipe au complet…  
18h10… Nouvelle apparition d'Utsusu…

« Bonjour ! Je vous apporte votre nouvelle mission !  
La ville d'Edo, à quelques kilomètres, compte, depuis peu, un nombre important de disparitions, surtout depuis l'ouverture récente d'une auberge du nom de Sakura.  
Votre mission, résoudre le mystère entourant ces disparitions et les faire cesser.  
Bonne chance »

Ceci dit, la « joyeuse » troupe se dirigea vers Edo. « Joyeuse », n'importe qui aurait trouvé cela ironique. Kyo ne parlait pas. Yuya, mal à l'aise de n'arriver que pour les missions et repartant généralement sans en voir la fin n'en racontait pas plus. Tigre Rouge avait tenté de mettre de l'ambiance, mais avait laissé tombé voyant l'inefficacité de ses efforts… La reprise des cours avait vraiment changé l'ambiance générale…

Un kilomètre, puis deux, puis trois…cela n'en finissait pas. Edo n'était toujours pas en vu. Ils arrivèrent à la lisière d'une forêt…elle paraissait assez sombre cependant il n'y avait aucun autre choix que de la traverser…Un vent frais la parcourait…les feuilles vibraient sous ses délicieuses caresses…une agréable odeur émanait de chaque chose… Réaliste. Ce jeu l'était.

Cela faisait maintenant un moment qu'ils avaient pénétré à l'intérieur…et depuis quelques minutes, une tension pouvait se faire sentir… Kyo était sur ses garde ainsi que Tigre…Yuya quand à elle avait sortie son arme, elle ne lui était généralement pas utile, l'habitude étant de la laisser tomber avant…

Un énorme vent se déclara…les feuilles et brindilles volaient dans les airs obligeant chacun à se protéger, ne voyant plus rien…  
Quand le vent fut calmé, une surprise les attendait… Yuya avait disparue ! Les yeux étaient exorbité, l'attention était à son paroxysme…ils n'avaient rien senti, rien entendu… Néanmoins, la décision était d'avancer. L'ennemi réapparaîtrait, et ils l'attendraient.

Ils avançaient, ils avançaient, ne s'arrêtant pas, n'en prenant pas le temps. Ils croisèrent enfin une rivière. Elle passait en plein centre de cette forêt. Ils regardèrent le ciel…couvert. De monstrueux nuages noir stagnaient au dessus de leurs têtes…Soudain, de légères goûtes tombèrent, puis de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que ce fut une véritable tempête…aucune vision à plus de deux mètres. Le vent se déchaînait sur eux de concert avec la pluie.

Étrangement, comme pour le vent apparu auparavant, la pluie cessa comme elle était apparue. Mais elle n'avait pas disparue seule…Kyo avait pu le constater…plus aucunes traces de Tigre Rouge. Pas qu'il lui manquerait, c'était un combattant, il devait savoir se débrouiller seul, mais il y avait une présence dans cette forêt, il l'avait de suite sentie en y pénétrant, et elle leur était hostile…

Il ne restait plus que lui…_serviteurs stupides_ avait il pensé. Marcher ne servait apparemment pas à grand-chose, le résultat étant le même… Ces ennemis ressemblaient à des prédateurs…poursuivant leur proies, s'attaquant au plus faible du groupe… comment agiraient-ils face au plus fort de l'équipe ? Comment s'y prendraient ils se coup si ? Telles étaient les questions que Kyo auraient pu se poser…mais il ne semblait pas si préoccupé, il s'assit au coin d'un arbre, sorti sa pipe et la mit en bouche, ferma les yeux puis attendis…il ne bougerais certainement pas jusqu'au prochain signe de vie.

2 heures…Kyo n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre…le vent était habituel, aucun nuage…puis…

Kyo ouvrit vivement les yeux, le vent se leva, une ombre passa, une lettre atterrie auprès le Kyo, enfin le vent s'apaisa…l'ombre n'avait été aperçue que ce court lapse de temps…tout était de nouveau habituel…seule la lettre était inhabituelle dans cet environnement.

Il s'en saisi et la déplia. Pouvait enfin débuter la lecture.

_Onime No Kyo !  
Nous avons tes deux camarades !  
Si tu ne fais pas ce que je veux, ils mourront !_  
Nana

Il fronça les sourcils… ils se croyaient forts, rapides…Il eu un sourire. Le vent s'était peut être levé, le temps peut être assombri, mais une chose était certaine : il avait clairement vu la personne qui avait déposée la lettre. Il avait été trop lent pour les yeux du démon.

« Vers le nord… »

Ce fut ses seuls mots…il se mit en marche vers ses ennemies, rien ne les sauverait plus.

Il avançait vers le nord depuis vingt minutes maintenant, quand il aperçu la lueur d'un feu… il faisait nuit et il se voyait de loin. _Première erreur…_

Deux d'entre se reposaient près du feu. Ils dormaient profondément et n'étaient pas près de se réveiller. _Seconde erreur…_  
Il passa tranquillement à leur côté, visiblement, il s'approchait de son but. Kyo compris alors leur présence ici. Ils « gardaient » l'entrée d'une grotte… rien ne l'empêchait de s'aventurer à l'intérieur…il marchait il marchait puis entendit des voix…

« Aaaah, c'est sale ! Et toi, t'es tout saaale ! »

Il s'agissait d'une voix féminine, d'une adolescente plus précisément. Kyo ne la voyait pas, mais s'ennuyait déjà. S'avançant, il aperçu ses servants. Ligotés par des cordes attachées au plafond, ils ne pouvaient rien tenter. La fille, passait encore, elle était faible, mais le Tigre n'était décidément qu'un comique impuissant…

Puis, la jeune fille sembla détecter sa présence.

« Qui va là ? »

Il s'avança calmement, sans empressement. La jeune fille prit un air dégoûtée.

« Ah, fumer c'est mauvais ! Éteint éteint ! »

Kyo se contenta de lever un sourcil dans l'incompréhension du comportement de cette…il n'avait même pas de nom à lui donner. Elle ne devait pas dépasser les quinze ans, portait des vêtements courts de couleur rose à froufrous avec des couettes dans les cheveux. Depuis l'arrivée de Kyo, elle ne s'était pas arrêter une seule minute…elle nettoyait la grotte. Etonnamment l'endroit était niquel, mais elle nettoyait encore…pas une seule poussière ne résistait. Même ses prisonniers avaient été débarbouillés au préalable… A cette vue, Kyo resta interdit. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il avait à faire à une adolescente hyperactive avec une passion pour le ménage. D'un coup elle s'arrêta, l'air de comprendre.

« Ah ! Mais tu fais quoi ici ? Comment tu nous as trouvé ? »  
« Parce que vous êtes faible »  
« Aaaah, t'es méchant ! »

Avec un sourire sadique

« Oui, je suis Onime No Kyo »  
« Tu n'as pas écouté les consignes de la lettre ! »  
« Lesquelles ? Y'en avait pas »  
« Oh…je les ai…oubliées ? »

Cette phrase avait été dite le visage pâli. En effet, par soucis de temps, elle avait raccourcis la rédaction au maximum…trop peut être.  
Surexcitée, elle débita à une vitesse incroyable la suite…

« Ouinonmaisc'estpasmafauteàmoisij'oublidestrucsetpuiszutt'avaisqu'àcomprendre ! »  
« Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? »  
« Baaah tu vois, moi, je fais parti d'une graaaaaaaaande organisation, et pis baaaah ils m'ont dit que je servais à rien…alors j'ai décidé ! »

Levant un sourcil…

« Décidé ? »  
« Décidé de tuer celui qu'ils veulent tuer ! »

Cette déclaration était tombée dans le silence de la grotte…le tuer…que Kyo avait-il fait pour que l'on veuille le tuer ? Mis à part le fait qu'il était le plus fort, ce qui était en sois une raison bien suffisante pour la moitié des joueurs…  
Kyo avait accusé le coup mais n'avait pas répondu…comme à son habitude, personne ne saurait ce qu'il pensait réellement de cette nouvelle…

La jeune fille s'était mise à pleurer, elle s'était souvenue de ce pourquoi elle s'était engagée dans cette entreprise mais s'il y avait une chose qu'elle voyait en commun avec le reste du monde, ce fut bien la différence de force qu'il y avait entre elle et le dit démon…

« Mais je voulais perdre et que se soit jolie…t'as vu ? C'était beau comme enlèvement hein ? »  
« … »

On entendit une voix bien connue s'élevée. Yuya ne se taisait plus.

« Non mais c'est quoi cette idée ! Fait moi descendre ! Un joli enlèvement ? Puis quoi encore ? »

Elle gigotait dans tout les sens, criait comme une ahurie. Cette « lolita » avait osé et réussi à l'enlever, elle, Shiina Yuya…Une simple gamine. Elle était verte de rage…ce qui semblait amuser le silencieux mais néanmoins toujours présent Kyo…

« Yuya-han, calme toi, la corde va finir par lâcher… »

Au moment même où Tigre disait cela, la corde céda, usée par son frottement sur la roche.  
Elle avait été rattrapée à l'arrivée par un Kyo tout sourire (sarcastique) la gardant dans ses bras un moment.

« Alors, trop lourde pour la corde ? »  
« Idiot ! Lâche moi ! »

Sitôt dit sitôt fait, il l'a lâcha ce qui entraîna un « Boom » sonore et un postérieur endolori. Lui rigolait de sa domestique pour qui décidemment, tout allait de travers. Mais il l'avait dit.

« C'est de ta faute, t'es faible »

La suite se passa sans encombre, la fillette était dans son coin, pleurant de sa lamentable performance, Tigre avait été descendu de son pigeonnier et le groupe s'apprêtait à vider les lieux quand un Kunai manqua de toucher Yuya s'il n'y avait pas eu intervention de Kyo.

Un ninja se trouvait à l'entrée de la grotte…

« Miko ! Encore échoué ? »  
« Ko-Kotaro-san, excusez moi ! Excusez moi »  
« Ce sera au maître de voir ! Viens ! »

Elle se dépêcha d'aller près de lui. Puis il posa ses yeux sur le groupe.

« Vous, vous êtes trop faible pour que nous prenions la peine de vous voir, dégagez ! »

L'insulte n'avait pas encore été digérée que le ninja et sa compagne s'étaient volatilisés.

Cette grande organisation…il ne fallait pas chercher loin, la description coïncidait avec le Clan Mibu… Pourquoi voulaient ils tuer Kyo ? Serait-ce les ennemis redoutables de ce jeu ? Des ennemis non pas programmés mais pensant par eux même ? Que faudrait-il faire…

Une chose était certaine…Kyo ne laisserait pas la provocation sans réponse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur :** Ohoh que j'ai été longue sur ce coup ! Pour fêter le bac et me faire pardonner ce retard, chapitre 7 aujourd'hui !  
Je sais pas si ça se voit, mais j'aime enquiquiner Yuya alors on va la voir et la revoir (et elle est quand même dans les 2 persos principaux !hehe) !  
Aller l'aventure continue !

Spicycocktail : Oh, la bande ne devrait pas tarder à se compléter à cette allure !

Princesse d'Argent : Oh oui il va lui arriver des bricoles…(rire sadique)…  
Voilà la suite ! Gros bizoo

Lady Killer : Merciiii, oui je vais tenter de continuer, ma caboche bosse dur pour ça ! Et de rien pour les chapitres rapide (quoi que là, j'ai pris du retard…)  
Pour répondre… et puis non, si je répondait il n'y aurait pas de mystère…gomen gomen  
Biz

Gasp31 : et bien d'autres apparitions de prévues…

* * *

Chapitre VII : Sensei contre démon : Quand l'école entre dans le jeu !

Stagiaire et compagnie…  
Quand l'oiseau tombe de haut…  
Crise de minuit !

Une voix dans le néant…

« …Ya…….Yuya….Yuyaaa !… »

Monde réel, lycée Sentoo, premier cours de l'après midi : 14h00

« Shiina-san… vous vous sentez bien ? »  
« O-oui sensei…excusez-moi »

Yuya désormais rouge pivoine venais d'être réveillée par le professeur stagiaire en charge de sa classe…l'heure était passée, et elle n'avait pu suivre que le début du cours d'art… Elle passait trop de temps dans le jeu, son frère le lui avait reproché à plusieurs reprises, la menaçant de revendre le jeu mais…elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter…elle n'y arrivait pas.

Chaque jour se passait ainsi, elle arrivait de justesse le matin, somnolait à 11 heures et s'endormais après manger. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que les jeux vidéo auraient un tel effet sur elle. Il fallait qu'elle agisse, mais que faire ? Elle ne voulait pas arrêter même si cela était la meilleure solution…mais elle ne pouvait pas s'endormir éternellement en cours…et son frère finirait par revendre le jeu… le dilemme était posé. Et si encore il n'y en avait qu'un. Un second était apparu, cette fois à l'intérieur du jeu, la veille, dans une grotte…

**Flash Back**

_« Vous, vous êtes trop faible pour que nous prenions la peine de vous voir, dégagez ! »  
_

_Ce ninja…il les avait provoqué…  
Quelques minutes étaient passées dans le silence… puis mademoiselle Okuni avait fait son apparition.  
_

_« Kyo-san… suite aux évènements la mission qui vous avait été donnée a été annulée. Il semblerait que vous soyez la cible de joueurs spéciaux… »_

_Tigre était intrigué, sans attendre il posa la question qui le taraudait…_

_« Des joueurs spéciaux ? »  
« Oui…nous ne savons pas comment ils y sont arrivé…mais ce groupe, le clan Mibu…ils sont en train de prendre le contrôle total du jeu…nous avons encore tout les pouvoirs, mais tel que c'est partit, nous ne tarderons pas à perdre le contrôle… »_

**Fin du Flash Back**

Un clan de plus en plus puissant et déjà redoutable… Ils visaient Kyo…si c'était véritablement le cas, pour qu'elle raison ? Et comment notre tout petit groupe pourrait résister…

Ces questions lui trottaient dans la tête depuis les derniers évènements. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas pu dormir… ce qui expliquait son état de fatigue, pire que d'ordinaire.  
Elle était désormais en pause, qu'elle n'avait jamais autant appréciée…  
Une voix l'a sortie soudainement de ses rêveries…

« Shiina-san… »  
« Sensei ! »

Surprise, elle s'inclina rapidement devant son professeur…

« Shiina-san, je ne suis peut être que professeur stagiaire, mais cela ne vous empêche pas de me parler si vous avez un problème… »

Calmement, il passa une main dans ses cheveux mi-longs…

« Sensei, je vous assure, il n'y a rien »  
« Ce n'est pas l'impression que vous donnez… »

Il l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux en prononçant ces mots…il était beau, Yuya ne pu s'empêcher de rougir de ce contact invisible…rester impassible dans cette situation relevait de l'exploit. Le professeur remarqua bien évidemment l'effet qu'il avait produit, il y était habitué et ne se priait jamais d'une occasion de réitérer la chose… ce fut sur cette impression qu'il l'a laissa, ayant sans doute d'autre chats à fouetter.

La journée continua péniblement pour la jeune fille, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se connecter dès qu'elle eu fini ses devoirs, beaucoup trop nombreux à son goût.

PC allumé, connection au net, double clique sur l'icône et Real World la vit enfin débarquer.  
Aujourd'hui la voyait arrivée avec une heure de retard… Il y allait en avoir un qui n'allait pas la manquer.

« T'es en retard planche à pain »

Il avait dit cela les sourcils froncés… Il avait l'air particulièrement de mauvaise humeur, mieux valait bougonner dans son coin que de répondre à la provocation…

Les sautes d'humeurs de Kyo n'avaient pas évoluées…tel une femme enceinte (ndlr : il va pas apprécier la comparaison aie aie aie) il pouvait être calme et changer radicalement la seconde suivante… cette situation était difficile à gérer pour Tigre, il était le partenaire le plus présent et par conséquent celui devant subir le démon… Kyo ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais de vive voix, mais tout le monde savait, son changement était du à cette fille… Yuya…étrangement, c'est aussi avec elle qu'il redevenait le Kyo habituel, elle n'était donc pas au courant de la situation…

La jeune fille était donc arrivée et l'accueil plus que chaleureux qu'elle avait reçu l'avait d'hors et déjà mise en colère… mais cela ne changeait en rien les petites habitudes. Aucune mission ne leur avait encore été confiée et nul ne savait quand cela allait arriver… alors, en attendant, l'équipe avait déjà mis au points son emplois du temps de la soirée… sake, sake et sake…

22 heures… et toujours plongés dans la boisson, mise à part une bien évidemment… elle se contentait de payer…de regarder leur travail partir en une incroyable mais vraie pile de bouteilles…  
Soudain, on entendit la voix de Kyo retentir dans la pièce…

« Sortez, je sais que vous êtes là ! »

Le groupe (deux personnes) était surpris, ils n'avaient…comme d'habitude…rien remarqué. Mais comment faisait-il ?  
A peine deux secondes plus tard, deux personnes, vraisemblablement des ninja, apparaissaient sous leurs yeux.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

Etrangement, la réponse ne vint pas de leurs deux visiteurs, mais d'une troisième personne se trouvant derrière la porte.

« Ooh, que vous êtes direct Onime No Kyo… »

Kyo et Yuya tiquèrent… cette voix…

La porte s'ouvrit, et théâtralement, la personne pénétra dans la pièce, une bouteille de sake à la main… dans le même temps, Kyo et Yuya réagirent de concert…

« Toi… », « Sanada-sensei ! »

A ce moment, pas une personne ne demeurait pas étonnée…

« Mh ?... vous ressemblez à…OH ! Shiina-san ? »  
« Alors c'est bien vous Sanada-sensei ? »  
« Quelle coïncidence…la partenaire de Kyo n'était autre que l'une de mes élèves… ceci m'aura au moins appris une chose »  
« Ah ? Laquelle ? »  
« La raison pour laquelle je vous trouvais malade ces derniers temps ! »

Cette phrase intrigua Tigre et surtout Kyo chez qui la réaction était pourtant minime… Les sourcils froncés, il regardait Yuya d'un air qui était inconnu sur son visage… cela pourrait être un mélange d'incompréhension et d'interrogation… à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une once de colère mélangée à un soupçon d'inquiétude… il était difficile d'être fixé.

Le sujet resta cependant en suspend quand Kyo repris la conversation…

« Et que nous veux tu ? »  
« Tu es horriblement sec avec un ami…on boit le sake ensemble ? Oh, je ne vous ai pas présenté, je manque de politesse ! Voici Sasuke et Saizo, se sont d'excellents ninja qui m'accompagnent partout… _de vrai mère poules parfois aussi…_haha »

Ils finirent par boire le sake sans connaître les véritables intentions de « Sanada-sensei », peu importe, ils les connaîtraient bien assez tôt…du moment que ce ne soit pas trop tard…

23 heures… L'ambiance était légère…une bataille de polochons était au programme, bien sur, ils étaient trois à participer, Kyo préférant fumer à la fenêtre et les deux ninja s'étant retirer mais restant proche…dans l'ombre…

Toujours aucune mission en vue… cette soirée n'aura pas été énormément productive pour notre équipe qui avait récemment accueilli un professeur et sa troupe pour un petit moment… mis à part le fait de la surprise qu'avait éprouvé Yuya de revoir son professeur ici… justement, cette dernière commençait à se poser des questions… s'ils ne faisaient rien, ne serait-ce pas préférable de se déconnectée pour se reposer ? Elle y réfléchissait depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant quand Yukimura aborda le sujet…

« Yuya-chan ! Je peux t'appeler comme ça, on est pas en cours hehe… ne vaudrait-il pas mieux pour vous d'aller se reposer ? Tu dois être fatiguée… »

Soudain, Tigre et Kyo tendirent des oreilles attentives…

« Heu…mais non ne vous en faites pas voyons, je vais très bien »  
« Vous y avez déjà fait allusion tout à l'heure Yukimura-san, qu'arrive t-il à Yuya-han ? »

Yukimura s'apprêtait à répondre quand Yuya le coupa.

« C'est rien ! Ne t'en fais pas je vais très bien ! »

A peine avait elle eu fini sa phrase qu'un intrus apparu dans la pièce…seule deux personnes n'avaient rien vu venir…  
Kunai et autre étoile ninja étaient en place, prêtes à voler au moindre mouvement suspect… Yukimura et Kyo avaient quand à eux, leurs mains prêtes à dégainer leur sabre au moindre besoin…

« Qu'est ce que tu fou là toi ! »

Kyo n'était apparemment pas ravi… peut être appréciait il secrètement cette soirée tranquille qui venait d'être gâchée par ce… cet homme blanc comme un linge…  
L'inconnu s'inclina poliment.

« Je me nomme Corbeaux Blanc, enchanté. »  
« Et que nous veux monsieur Corbeaux Blanc ? » Avait lancé Yukimura, se passant une main dans les cheveux l'air (et je dis bien l'air) complètement détendu.  
« Il s'agit là d'une simple visite de courtoisie, le clan Mibu m'envoi »  
« Encore ce nom… »  
« Bien que vous ne soyez pas des adversaires de taille pour moi, ils m'ont envoyer ici afin de vous envoyer un message… ils voudraient vous faire savoir que vous avez beau être le numéro un et particulièrement doué dans ce jeu…vous ne valez rien face à notre clan…si nous le voulions, nous vous écraserions comme de vulgaires brindilles… »

_Ils osent encore provoquer Kyo bien qu'ils ne connaissent pas sa véritable puissance…_ Yuya suivait attentivement les évènements…

« Tu as du cran le volatile… voilà la seconde fois que ton clan me provoque…vous avez donc tellement envie de mourir jeune ? La couleur rouge, rouge ensanglantée t'irait très bien… »

Kyo avait dit cela avec un sourire sadique… il ne doutait pas de lui, de sa valeur…de ses compétences… et bien que son adversaire n'eu lui non plus, aucun doute, une différence les séparait…un je-ne-sais-quoi qui faisait que Kyo possédait une puissance, une force nettement supérieure…

D'après son attitude, il était évident que ce Corbeau pensait être le plus fort… il n'avait aucune considération pour ces interlocuteurs…quand il se décida finalement à combattre Kyo…

« J'aimerais bien, connaître le niveau du numéro un… quel médiocre niveau tu dois avoir… »  
« Viens tester toi-même au lieu de parler »

Toujours aussi confiant, Kyo s'avança et attendit que le volatile se décide… Les sabres volaient en tout sens, des traînées de sang jonchaient le sol…bientôt, le combat serait terminé…il allait le vaincre, c'était le plus fort, tout le monde le croyait…ça avait toujours été lui… Corbeau blanc ne comprenait pas… ne comprenait plus…le sang sur le sol, c'était le sien…les sabres finalement brisés, eux aussi étaient à lui…comment lui, un membre du clan, pouvait être vaincu par un simple joueur… il n'avait pu porter qu'un seul et unique coup à son adversaire, et il venait de lui être révélé que celui-ci l'avait volontairement reçu… c'était inconcevable…

Kyo aux pieds duquel était étalé le corps du corbeau regarda se dernier de toute sa hauteur, pencha légèrement sa tête en arrière et fit le plus grand de sourire machiavélique jamais vu…

« Alors volatile ensanglanté, on tombe de son perchoir ? C'est moi le plus fort. »  
« Pas…pos..sible… »

Le corbeau désormais rouge ferma les yeux sur ces dernières paroles…il avait perdu.

Ces Mibu…ils provoquaient encore…mais cette fois…il avait été hors de question de laisser passer l'affront. Il avait purement et simplement été laminé. Ca avait été un combat rapide… auquel Kyo n'avait apparemment pas pris grand plaisir…

Tout le monde avait observer sans bouger, le résultat était connu depuis le début… il aurait été inutile de s'inquiéter pour rien…

Yukimura souriait, visiblement heureux du spectacle, Yuya restait sérieuse, encore plongée dans quelques pensées que ce soit sur le pourquoi et le comment de je-ne-sais-quoi concernant Kyo et Tigre était émerveillé par la simplicité par laquelle Kyo avait balayé le Mibu…

Soudain, Kyo tiqua. S'approcha rapidement de Yuya et lui parla.

« Planche à pain, qu'est ce que t'as ? »

Elle ne répondait pas…à première vue, elle paraissait effectivement plongée dans ses songes, mais elle ne répondait à rien, et pire, son personnage était immobile, il ne réagissait à rien… Tigre paniquait, Kyo semblait réfléchir avec qui sait, dans les profondeur de son esprit, une pointe d'inquiétude…ce fut Yukimura qui réagit.

« Sasuke ! »  
« Oui ! »  
« Tu sais ce qui pourrait se passer ? Tu as gravité un moment autour du clan Mibu, visiblement grands programmeurs, tu sais peut être… »  
« Je sais, il y a deux causes possibles, la première, une panne du jeu ou de son ordinateur, cependant, nous aurions légèrement bugué nous aussi un court instant hors ce n'est pas le cas, la seconde possibilité est plus plausible… »  
« Laquelle est-ce ? »  
« Soit il est arrivé quelque chose à Yuya-san, et donc elle ne peut plus répondre, doit elle a retiré le casque… »

Tigre, prit de panique prit la parole…

« Yuya ne retirerait jamais son casque en pleine partie ! »  
« Alors c'est qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose… il est minuit passé, qu'est ce qui peut bien lui être arrivé ! Bon, ben j'y vais »  
« Ou ca ? » avait lancé Tigre  
« Ben, il s'agit de mon élève, je sais qu'elle a un problème, je me rend chez elle voir ce qui lui est arrivé, logique non ? »

Plus un mot ne fut prononcé, Yukimura et sa mini troupe s'était déconnectée, Kyo n'avait pas bougé, visiblement choqué ou bien se rappelant sans doute les fois ou Yukimura avait évoqué d'éventuelles problèmes…et Tigre, restait paniqué.

Qu'arrive t-il à Yuya ? Que ressent Kyo ? Qu'elle sera la réaction des Mibu ? Que veux Yukimura ?

De nombreux personnages fond leur apparition et le clan se fait de plus en plus présent, que fera Kyo face à cela et que décidera le clan vis-à-vis du démon ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur :** Oh ! Quand je lis vos commentaire je me demande toujours si c'est moi l'auteur de la fic que vous décrivez hehe j'en reviens pas ça je vous le dit ! C'est pas ma première fic mais presque, et la seule qui a une chance de se terminer un jour… alors je suis toute contente de les lire à chaque fois !

Princesse d'Argent : Si si déjà fini, et un graaand merci ! Qu'est-il arrivé à Yuya…wakarimasen ! Kyo il s'inquiète ? Je sais paaaaaaas…hehe bravo tu avais découvert le secret du prof stagiaire, tu es une digne lectrice de sdk.  
Gros bizoo, pour la suite, ben ça tarde pas…  
P.S : Oui je l'ai eu, Merci !

Himiko-chan : ah merci merci merci ! Haha aller, pour tout le monde voici la suite ! En espérant qu'elle plaise (j'ai toujours peur que vous trouviez la suite nulle…)

Spicycocktail : ah merci merci !  
Oh je fais du suspense ? Moi ? Oooooh que je suis méchante , oh puis oue j'aurais du y penser au sourire sadique de fin de chap…ce sera pour le 8 alors  
Tu auras la suite avant de bugué promis !

Lady Killer : Merci Beaucoup ! Et pour toi aussi Félicitation ! (On l'a eu on est les meilleure !)  
Ola que de compliments, c'est bien de ma fic que tu parles ? (N'en reviens décidemment pas)  
Kyo et Yuya se voir…cela restera un mystère je te le dit, je n'ai qu'une vague idée de la suite, quand je m'installe devant ma page Word je ne sais même pas ce qui se passera dans le chapitre…pour le nombre de chapitre, je pense qu'il y en aura en effet beaucoup…vu déjà comment c'est parti, mais je sais pas combien !  
Biz

Gasp31 : Il lui arrive un truc Ah ça oui, un prof comme ça ne me dérange pas du tout !

Bon, je vous laisse lire le chapitre 8

* * *

Chapitre VIII : Inquiétude et attaque : l'ennemis se rapproche

Excuse moi…  
Quitter le clan des rois ?  
L'ennemi au nombre de trois !

Minuit passé de vingt minutes. Yukimura avait fait de son mieux pour arriver le plus vite possible au domicile de la jeune fille…Arrivé devant chez elle, il vit avec inquiétude une ambulance reprenant le chemin de l'hôpital. Rapidement, il s'approcha de l'homme étant resté devant l'immeuble. Ce devait être son tuteur à ce qu'avait lu le stagiaire dans le dossier de Yuya.

« Excusez moi…je suis le professeur de Shiina-san… »

Son interlocuteur avait une mine fatiguée et inquiète. De plus, il devait être étonné de l'arrivée de l'un des professeurs de sa sœur au moment de son admission à l'hôpital.

« Je suis son frère, Shiina Nozomu…puis-je vous demander ce qu'un professeur fait ici à cette heure de la nuit ? »  
« Hé bien, je me suis rendu compte que Shiina-san n'allait pas bien, je suis venu prendre de ses nouvelles, en ma qualité d'enseignant bien sur »

Yukimura voulait détendre un minimum l'atmosphère, mais ce ne fut pas une réussite…

« Je vois…tout à l'heure, je suis rentré dans sa chambre pour la forcer à aller dormir, et je l'ai trouvée inconsciente devant son ordinateur… d'après l'ambulancier, ce serait du à une trop grande fatigue, ça l'aurait rendue malade… »

Puis, sur un ton plus colérique…

« Je luis avait pourtant dit d'arrêter ce jeu ! Mais têtue comme elle est… J'aurais du le revendre quand j'en ai eu l'occasion, tout est de ma faute ! »  
« Mais non voyons…je suis sur que Shiina-san s'en remettra très vite ! Ce n'est pas votre faute, elle n'a simplement pas su se reposer au bon moment… »

Yukimura avait gardé le sourire, elle s'en remettrait. Mais il avait raison, le jeu avait bien été la source de ses trop nombreuses siestes en cours… Sachant qu'elle n'était pas en danger, et que, même s'il ne l'avouerai jamais, Kyo s'inquiétait, Yukimura, qui était sur le chemin du retour se demandait comment il pourrait annoncer la nouvelle tout en s'amusant…

Une heure du matin…Yukimura rentrait chez lui. Il réfléchissait et réfléchissait encore depuis qu'il avait repris la route du retour…Il s'installa devant son PC, se serrait trop cruel de laisser les autres mijoter en attendant la réponse jusqu'à demain…En effet, ils étaient toujours là, un Tigre toujours paniqué et Kyo calme…assis pipe en bouche et les yeux clos. Il était impossible de deviner ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de la pensée de Kyo à ce moment précis…

Yukimura prit la plus sérieuse de ses expressions en pénétra dans la pièce… Tigre se figea et son partenaire ouvrit les yeux…

« Alors alors ! Comment va Yuya-han ? »  
« Tigre rouge…Yuya-chan… »

Yukimura se contrôlait à merveille, Tigre rouge palissait à vue d'œil…

« Yuya-chan a… »  
« Dépêche toi Yukimura, arrête tes conneries »

La voix de Kyo s'était faite entendre, le visage furieux de la lenteur de la réponse, la voix dans une colère jamais vue…

Yukimura baissa la tête, ses yeux étaient cachés…il continua…

« Yuya-chan a… «

Il releva soudain la tête, un grand sourire traversant son visage.

« Yuya-chan a été hospitalisée, elle est malade à cause de la fatigue, elle va s'en tirer ! »

Tigre s'écroula suite à la retombé de la pression... Le visage du démon s'apaisa, ses yeux se fermèrent et sa pipe retrouva sa place…Yukimura pouvait se félicité, son coup avait marché…puis plus sérieusement il repris la conversation.

« Mais dites moi, vous travaillez ensemble dans le jeu…il ne vous ai jamais venu à l'esprit de vous rencontrer ? Regardez, si je n'avait pas été son professeur, vous n'auriez eu aucune nouvelle…ce n'est pas prudent ! »  
« Elle n'aurait pas accepté… »  
« Tigre, lui avez-vous seulement demandé ? »  
« Non… »  
« Alors personne ne sait si elle aurait accepté »

Le silence s'étendit sur toute la pièce, il n'avait pas tord…ils étaient partenaires et seul Yukimura, par une formidable tour du destin savait ou elle vivait et avait pu prendre des nouvelles…S'il n'avait pas été là… La dernière chose qu'il leur dit avant de se déconnecter était qu'elle sortirait de l'hôpital dans les prochains jours mais qu'il ne savait pas si elle pourrait revenir un jour…Cela avait semée le trouble dans les esprits. En effet elle n'était absolument pas forte et ne savait pas se défendre, mais il y avait un manque quand elle était absente, Tigre n'avait plus « sa Yuya » a draguer…et Kyo…Kyo n'était plus le même, on ne savait pas pourquoi, un démon logiquement ne s'attache pas aux gens, cependant lorsqu'elle n'était pas là, il était différent. Quand elle revenait, il l'embêtait et semblait y prendre un immense plaisir…Il faudrait désormais attendre, reviendrait-elle ou ne la reverrons ils donc jamais ?

Le jour suivant. 

Le groupe réduit se connecta un peu plus tard ce jour là…il était composé de Kyo, Tigre, Yukimura et de sa petite troupe de ninja.

Etonnamment, aucune mission ne leur avait encore été confiée… ce n'était pas normal…l'habitude voulait qu'un joueur ne reste pas plus d'une journée sans quête ni mission. De plus, Kyo et Yukimura paraissaient bizarrement silencieux, ce qui était compréhensible pour le démon, mais moins pour le professeur…

« Ah ! J'en ai encore une ! »

Cela faisait quelques minutes que Tigre comptait le nombre d'araignée qui tentaient de le piquer…ce n'était pas normal…

« Les créateurs auraient pas pu éviter de mettre ces bestioles, ça nui au paysage ! »  
« Haha, Tigre, tu sais que tu es irrésistible avec toutes ces piqûres d'arachnides ? »

Ils étaient littéralement envahis par ces bêtes…il en arrivait désormais de partout… Une chance pour Tigre, celles qui l'avaient piqué n'était pas mortelles…cependant plus le temps s'écoulait plus ces bébêtes étaient dangereuses… En ignorant la provenance, tout ce que les samurais pouvaient faire était de les massacrer au fir et à mesure que celles-ci se présentaient…mais s'ils voulaient réellement que cela s'arrête, il faudrait en trouver la cause tôt ou tard.

Patience…patience… Kyo en faisait preuve depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, cela ne lui ressemblait pas de laisser venir comme ceci…

Yukimura tenta une hypothèse tout en résistant à l'assaillant.

« Si ça se trouve, il va plus vite d'habitude…bah oui, vu le niveau de Yuya-chan, je suppose qu'on s'en prend toujours à elle, il doit aller plus vite quand il s'agit de la sauver…vous ne croyiez pas tout le monde ? »

Sur ces mots, il eu à peine le temps d'éviter un sabre de 150 cm se dirigeant droit sur lui…visiblement, tout le monde n'appréciait pas son hypothèse, qui ne paraissait pourtant pas fausse, surtout quand l'on observait la réaction qu'elle avait suscité.

Soudain, une voix sortie de nulle part prit la parole…

« Onime No Kyo… je ne te suis pas particulièrement hostile, cependant je me dois d'obéir aux ordres…par la force du clan Mibu, Onime No Kyo, tu vas mourir »  
« J'aimerais bien voir ça »

Une femme apparue devant leur yeux dans la seconde qui suivie. Il s'agissait d'une femme ninja, elle était belle, brune aux yeux noir, des formes généreuses…sa particularité était un tatouage d'araignée sur la poitrine…

Ce fut Yukimura qui continua la conversation…

« C'est donc vous l'origine de ses araignées… vous êtes bien mignonnes vous savez…ça vous dit une promenade quand tout sera fini ? »  
« Quand tout sera fini…vous aurez rejoint le démon dans les abîmes des enfers »  
« Vous êtes bien méchante pour une jolie femme… de plus… »

Il continua, rétrécissant les yeux...devenant sérieux.

« Vous n'êtes pas directement liée aux Mibu, je me trompe ? »  
« C'est exact, je fais parti des ninja d'Iga… seulement, les Mibu nous ont écrasé…avec toute leur puissance…et nous devons maintenant agir sous leur ordres… »

La jeune femme avait dit cela en serrant les points, visiblement elle n'était pas enchantée d'être au service des Mibu…

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se lancer à l'attaque de Kyo, qui la repoussa sans aucune difficulté. Si le combat était engagé, l'issus en serait déjà connu…

Elle attaqua malgré cela plusieurs fois…mais ne le toucha pas. Etrangement, Kyo ne l'a tua pas…elle avait quelques égratignures, mais il ne la tuait pas…

« Bat toi sérieusement Kyo ! Ne fais pas semblant car je suis une femme ! »  
« J'écrase quiconque se met volontairement en travers de mon chemin, homme ou femme »  
« Alors pourquoi ne te bat tu pas ? »  
« Moi ! Je crois savoir pourquoi mon cher ami t'épargne…Tu es une femme certes, mais la véritable raison est que tu n'est pas une vraie Mibu, de plus tu te bats par contrainte... sans volonté…cela ne sers à rien de tuer quelqu'un qui n'a pas la volonté de se battre ! »

La jeune fille le regarda, incrédule…Ces samurais…qu'avaient ils de plus…ils sont si différents, et pourtant ils sont ensemble…elle se rendit bientôt compte qu'elle les admirait, leur force…leurs différences…leurs particularités…tout cela, oui tout cela les rendaient forts…

Elle se laissa tomber au sol, visiblement n'ayant plus aucune envie combative…

« J'abandonne…j'ai perdu… »

Ils rengainèrent tous leurs armes, le combat était terminé, et pour changer, il n'y avait eu aucun mort à signaler…  
Le beau samurai dont les cheveux mi-longs ondulaient dans l'air s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui tendis la main…

« Aller, relevez vous, le sol n'est pas un endroit convenable pour une belle femme comme vous. »

Elle ne savait plus ou se mettre et avait tourné au rouge pivoine… Les compliments la gênaient et si en plus ils étaient prononcés par un si bel homme elle fondait intérieurement.

« Que diriez vous de quitter ce clan maudit et de rejoindre notre joyeuse troupe ? »

Il avait glisser ces mots à son oreille assez discrètement…elle avait rougi mais n'avais en rien refusé…Le clan comptait désormais un membre en plus…un membre qui ne semblait pas laisser indifférent le beau professeur…

Deuxième jour

Toujours aucune nouvelle de Yuya…certes le groupe comptait un membre supplémentaire, mais il dénombrait également un membre manquant, de plus il s'agissait d'un des tout premiers membres… L'ambiance générale s'était améliorée, la présence de Yukimura adoucissait les choses… puis la présence de cette femme ninja, Mahiro, faisait une présence féminine…elle était assez timide mais franche et déterminée. Ce fut peut être ce qui fut à l'origine des avances de Yukimura… ce dernier prenait un malin plaisir à la faire rougir…

Toujours aucune mission ne pointait le bout de son petit nez…la situation devenait louche si elle ne l'était pas déjà…  
Ils marchaient en quête d'une ville agréable ou s'établir pour la journée quand une flèche s'enfonça dans un arbre proche d'eux…un message y était accroché.

_Nous vous surveillons…nous ne vous lâcherons pas…vous ne survivrez pas…_

_ Les frères Mibu_

Voilà qui était un message bien étrange. Ceci dit, le fait qu'il s'agisse de nouveaux des Mibu ne les étonnait guère… Cependant, ils ne sentaient bizarrement aucune aura hostile, ils décidèrent donc de poursuivre leur chemin.

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, le groupe était toujours en route quand une seconde flèche atteint le sol devant eux…

_Nous connaissons vos véritables identités…nos yeux sont constamment sur vous…prenez garde…_

_ Les frères Mibu_

Il s'agissait du second de la journée…bien plus étrange que le premier…comment pouvaient ils connaître leurs identités réelles ? C'était impensable ! Ou sont ils?  
Après avoir scruté les environs, ils ne trouvèrent rien et décidèrent donc de continuer…  
Arrivés aux portes de la ville, juste à l'entré une flèche les attendait, elle était identique aux deux autre… Avec précaution, Tigre prit le message et lu à haute voix.

_Les trois frères veillent…les trois frères se cachent…mais les trois frères sont là…  
Que se soit ici ou dans la réalité, les trois frères ne vous lâchent pas…  
Vous jouez dans la paume de nos mains comme les humains dans la paume de Bouddha…  
Paniquez…Cherchez nous…Trouvez nous et…Mourez…  
Jamais vous ne ressortirez de ce jeu…tourbillon sans fin vous menant à votre perte…  
Seule une défaite des Mibu vous laissera sortir…  
Voici votre invitation…  
Les Frères Mibu_

Intrigués, le groupe se demandait comment prendre ceci, mais le prendre comme il venait était préférable. Une invitation chez les Mibu, cela ne les gênait pas, ils vaincraient. Cependant un problème se posa quelques heures plus tard lorsqu'ils cherchèrent à quitter le jeu…

Ils étaient bloqué…aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait sortir…ils disaient donc vrai…

_Jamais vous ne ressortirez de ce jeu…_

Ils fallait donc rapidement sortir d'ici, ils n'avaient désormais plus le choix… Des yeux rouges brillèrent à cet instant comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait… la voix grave du démon retenti dans ce silence qui s'était installé…

« Qu'attend t'on pour y aller…les réduire en miette… »

Dans la nuit qui s'était désormais installée, seul deux rubis rouge scintillaient… prêts à tuer.


	9. Chapter 9 partie 1

**Auteur **: Voilà le chapitre 9 première partie! J'ai séparé ce chapitre en plusieurs parties en raison de sa longueur… Mais que va-t-il donc se passer ? (Je le sais pas moi même ). Donc hé bien, faut continuer pour savoir.

Gasp31 : Hé oui, Yukimura et Mahiro me semblait un bon couple, alors en avant ! Haha que se passera t-il avec Yuya…

Princesse d'Argent : Yukimura est clairvoyant quand même ! Enfin bon, en même temps, c'est peut être juste un résumé de la pensée générale qu'il à fait !  
Gros bizoo

Spicycocktail : Quand Yuya va revenir…haha mystèèèèère ! Ils vont se rencontrer pour de vrai ? Je sais paaaaas (ou plutôt ne le dirais pas) Enfin, pour le moment pour Kyo ça va être dur vu qu'il ne peut pas sortir du jeu avant d'avoir rétamer le clan …

Lady Killer : Moi aussi j'attends avec impatience l'arrivée de Luciole ! Lol Bon bah, petit secret, si on suis ton raisonnement je crois que Kyo va la péter sa crise… De rien pour ma vitesse d'écriture, on dit merci aux vacances

* * *

Chapitre IX : Contre-attaque

L'équipe s'agrandie…

Jamais cette situation n'avait été vue dans un jeu vidéo… cela faisait maintenant trois jours que l'équipe était bloquée dans le jeu, dans l'incapacité d'en sortir ne serai-ce qu'une minute.

Personne n'aurait cru faire cela un jour…mais désormais chacun priait pour que Yuya ne se reconnecte pas… La situation devenait fortement dangereuse, il n'était pas nécessaire de la mêler à cette histoire…ils ne l'impliqueraient pas, pour sa propre sécurité.

Okuni leur était apparue peu de temps auparavant. Blessée, elle les avait prévenu.

_Nous…n'avons…plus…le contrôle du jeu…ils…contrôlent…tout…_

Depuis lors, ils n'avaient cessé de réfléchir…Un bon nombre de questions se bousculaient dans leurs têtes… Comment les vaincre ? Quel est leur intérêt dans tout cela ? S'ils connaissent nos vraies identités, oserons t-ils s'en prendre à nous une foi que nous serons rentré ?…  
Seul une personne semblait ne pas se poser toutes ces questions…

Le démon ne disait rien…Le démon ne faisait rien…Le démon ne pensait pas…

Le démon se préparait.

Se préparait à la bataille…Les yeux clos, le souffle léger, assis en tailleur son arme à disposition, il attendait le meilleur moment…

Contrairement à lui, Tigre Rouge paniquait, s'agitait…

« Comment on va faire ? Il faut préparer un plan de défense ! »

Ce fut ce moment que le démon choisi pour refaire surface…

« Idiot ! La meilleure défense est l'attaque ! »

Avec un sourire démoniaque dessiné sur le visage il se leva, puis de toute sa hauteur clama à ses compagnons…

« On va aller les écraser »

Ses yeux rouges tel le sang concentraient les regards de l'assistance…ils étaient absorbés par l'intensité de ce regard qui ne voyait que le futur massacre qui aurait lieu…

Okuni était désormais soignée… Comme elle aimait le dire, « Le meilleur des remède pour une femme est d'être jolie »…et elle semblait l'appliquer au pied de la lettre.

Le groupe se prépara. Il était composé de Kyo, Tigre Rouge, Yukimura et sa gentille troupe, d'Okuni et de Mahiro. Une fois les préparatifs effectués, ils se mirent en route. Okuni leur avait indiqué le centre de convergence des Mibu.

Le chemin était long…Le chemin était rude…il fallait traverser divers paysages différents pas toujours très accueillants. Ce fut lors de cette traversé que le groupe augmenta ses effectifs.

Ils durent tout d'abords passer par des temples interdits. Temples possédants un gardien. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à le rencontrer. Il était grand et fort, incroyablement fort. Il s'agissait d'une véritable montagne de muscles.

Le groupe était en train de traverser le temple central, le plus grand, lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix.

« Oh voyageurs qui osez passer par ce temple, partez ou je vous chasserez ! »  
« Cause toujours, vient nous chasser si tu l'ose »

La réponse de Kyo fut catégorique, il ne s'abaisserait pas devant ce froussard qui ne se montrait pas pour parler. Ce fut donc une énorme surprise donc, quand, au détour d'un pilier, les attendait assis là un homme ne faisant pas moine pour un sous. De plus, la peur ne semblait pas le tarauder à outrance, il se trouvait juste là, assis, se curant les dents et râlant en solitaire.

« Halala, tu parles d'une mission, jouer les gardiens de ce temple pourri… »  
« C'est vous ? Le gardien… »  
« Ouep mon ptit gars ! Et ça me fait pas plus plaisir que ça… »

Il était étrange, il paraissait se foutre de tout, c'est précisément ce qui pouvait apeurer chez lui… s'il avait cette attitude, c'était qu'il ne craignait rien. Il fallait se méfier…

« Personnellement, si vous passez, je m'en fou… Mais puis-je savoir ce que vous allez faire ? »

Yukimura répondit à sa question

« Hé bien, nous allons nous battre… »  
« C'est bien intéressant dites-moi, et contre qui ? »  
« Oh, le clan Mibu, vous connaissez ? »

Le tas de muscle s'immobilisa quelques instants puis repris.

« Ah, eux ! Y en a régulièrement qui passent, je m'amuse à les écraser quand je n'ai rien d'autre à faire »

Ils furent tous surpris de cette réponse et ce fut Kyo qui reprit la conversation

« Tu es intéressant, pourquoi ne viendrais tu pas avec nous ? »

Suite à cette question le molosse avait réfléchi, puis avait finalement décidé de lui-même de changer de mission. Il ne les connaissait pas, mais se battre le défoulerait. C'est ainsi que le gardien, de son nom, Bontenmaru, se rajouta au groupe afin de contrer l'ambition des Mibu.

La prochaine étape fut une forêt…  
Durant la traversé, ils découvrirent, au centre de cette mer d'arbre, une grotte particulière… En effet, ce n'était climatiquement pas possible mais leurs yeux ne les trompaient pas… l'intérieur de cette grotte était recouvert de glace… Ils ne mirent que très peu de temps à en trouver l'origine. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme blond… il semblait aveugle, cependant la seule chose qui nous le montrait était qu'il avait les yeux fermés, tout autre indice étant inexistant.

« Que faites vous ici ? » Avait il dit souriant tout en restant distant  
« Nous ne faisons que passer » Avait répondu avec un même sourire un Yukimura prudent.

Il fallait en effet rester sur ses gardes, il paraissait aimable et faible de vue, mais uniquement de vue. Une aura puissante se dégageait de lui…Il était dangereux.

« Je ne vois pas ce que vous venez faire dans ce coin perdu »  
« Nous sommes en voyage… »  
« Vous êtes les premiers que je vois qui n'appartiennent pas au clan maudit »  
« Alors vous connaissez ce clan ? »  
« Bien sur…J'en écrase régulièrement sur mon passage »  
« Ah, alors vous avez une dent contre eux ? »  
« Pas particulièrement…mais il faut bien s'entraîner pour ne pas perdre la main »

Il avait dit cela un large sourire sur le visage…Ce type était fort et ne semblait pas bête…

« Si tu ne sais pas quoi faire, vient avec nous »

La voix de Kyo venait de retentir dans la grotte…

« Et qu'allez vous faire ? »  
« Massacrer le clan maudit » Avait répondu Yukimura, toujours souriant.  
« Mh, pourquoi pas, cela peut être intéressant »

C'est ainsi que le samurai des glaces, Akira, se retrouva à rejoindre le groupe.

Deux jours étaient passés, nous pouvions nous apercevoir que les deux nouveaux s'étaient vite fait à la façon dont il fallait se comporter dans le groupe. Ils s'entendaient…très bien.

« Sale moine ! On t'a pas sonné ! »  
« Oh, le reine des glaces nous fait une crise… »  
« Je vais le tuer… »

Bien sur aucun combat n'éclata, cependant les petites guerres de se genre, elles, éclataient régulièrement.

Ils continuaient d'avancer, encore et toujours en direction des Mibu…Aucun ennemi n'était encore en vu…  
La prochaine étape serait un désert…Ils entendirent soudain des cris.

« Aaaaaah, ne nous tuez pas ! Nous les trois frères sommes des Mibu, prenez donc garde au courroux de notre clan ! »

Ils avez beau prononcer de grands discours, le groupe qui était enfin arrivé sur place ne voyait que ça : Ils tremblaient…comme de petites feuilles toutes frêles.  
Soudain un éclair passa dans l'esprit de Yukimura…

« Dites…ils ont bien dit… « Les trois frères »…ou j'ai rêvé ? »  
« Maintenant que tu le dis… »

Mais ils ne se préoccupèrent pas longtemps de ces froussards imitant à la perfection le « model carpette ». Devant eux se trouvait un être bien étrange…  
Monté sur ses mini échasses, l'inconnu paraissait grand…Il était fin et ses cheveux blonds tressés en arrière faisait ressortir un certain côté féminin…

Ce qui marqua le plus le groupe furent ses yeux…ils étaient fins et paraissaient vide…comme s'il ne pensait à rien…il regardait ses proies, mais en même temps ne les voyait pas… son visage inexpressif ne bougeait pas…cet homme restait là, immobile…

Akira analysa la situation…

« Ce sont des Mibu, cet homme doit réfléchir à la manière de les finir… »

Soudain l'inconnu tourna la tête vers eux, son expression n'ayant toujours pas évoluée…puis se mit à marcher dans leur direction.  
Il allait leur passer à côté lorsqu'Akira lui parla.

« Tu ne les achève pas »  
« Mh ? Qui ? »  
« Bah les deux Mibu là bas ! »  
« Ah… »

Puis il continua à marcher, ne prêtant aucune attention à ses paroles.

« Mais, il m'a pas écouté ! »

Les veines d'Akira ressortaient de son front, prête à exploser.  
Certes cet homme dégageait, et on ne pouvait pas le nier, une aura tout aussi monstrueuse que les deux autres nouveaux, cependant il paraissait…ne prêter attention à rien ni personne, ou bien alors complètement stupide.  
Puis il s'arrêta à deux pas de Kyo…le regarda…le fixa intensément…et ne le lâcha pas du regard jusqu'à ce que Kyo se décide à parler.

« Qu'est ce que t'as ? »  
« Rien »  
« Alors me regarde pas »  
« Je peux pas »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Pourquoi quoi ? »

Visiblement, peu importait la personne, ses conversations semblaient toutes se finir de la même manière…

« Aha, t'es marrant ! Si tu n'as rien à faire, vient avec nous »  
« Mh ? Pourquoi pas… On va se battre ? »  
« Oui »

Sans poser plus de question, il s'incrusta dans le groupe. Luciole était son nom. Le néant était sa manière de penser. Mais il était fort et les avait rejoint, il serait utile.

Le lendemain vit un magnifique soleil arroser le sol de ses rayons…La fine équipe prenait un repos bien mérité après une traversé du désert. Kyo fumait dans son coin, les femmes parlaient entre elles, Yukimura gravitait autour de Kyo du sake en main, Tigre dormait et les trois nouveaux arrivants se chamaillaient…

« Bonten ! Arrête avec ce surnom stupide ! »  
« Voyons, « la petite reine des glaces » te va à ravir n'est ce pas Luciole ? »  
« Mh ?...Oui »  
« Luciole arrête ! »  
« Arrêter quoi ? »

L'ambiance était agitée…le soleil brillait…le vent soufflait…et ils se remirent en route.

Les Mibu étaient proches…il n'y avait plus qu'une montagne à gravir et ils y seraient…

Encore fallait-il passer la montagne sans encombre…En effet, arrivé à mi chemin jusqu'à une petite maison légèrement plus haut, l'on pouvait voir, jonchant le sol, des cadavres. Des corps et des corps tout le long du chemin… Ils avaient été comme vidés, vieillis, ils n'avaient plus que la peau sur les os et ce n'était pas une image…

Curieux, ils suivirent ce chemin pour arriver à cette petite maison…là, ils entrèrent. Ce qu'ils virent fut une horreur qu'il serait inutile de décrire…au milieu de tout cela, debout, fièrement, semblait se dresser une prêtresse…Elle était belle mais avait l'air grave et déterminé…Elle semblait être l'auteur de ce carnage…

Kyo la regarda dans les yeux un certain moment puis déclara…

« Toi mon gars, si t'as rien à faire, suis nous »

Elle semblait vraiment estomaquée. Qui aurait pensé qu'un voyageur proposerait à une prêtresse responsable de massacre de le suivre dans son voyage…De plus…

« Mon gars ? »

Tigre Rouge venait de répéter une partie intéressante de la phrase…Quand Yukimura confirma.

« Oui, il s'agit bien là en réalité d'un homme »  
« Oooh vous me gênez…j'ai le corps d'un homme mais mon cœur reste celui d'une femme sensible… »

Elle avait dit cela avec de grands gestes féminins comme pour appuyer ses propos…

Akira regarda le massacre et se mit à parler…

« Quand je vois ça…je me demande ou se trouve la « sensibilité » »

Elle n'attendit ni une ni deux secondes avant de réagir, Akira volait déjà dans les airs…  
Une petite heure plus tard, un quatrième membre avait rejoint le groupe et sa première action, une grosse bosse, était encore visible sur le visage d'Akira.

Et la marche continua…


	10. Chapter 9 partie 2

Auteur : Ah, la voilà la dernière partie du chapitre IX ! Courte, je l'avoue… on dira que ceci prépare mieux le dixième !

Princesse d'Argent : On ne lit jamais assez le manga ! Lol Voici la suite ! Gros Bizoo

Lady Killer : Ah oue mon Lulu est enfin arrivé ! Ah Yuya…sacrée question que « quand la reverra t-on ? » et auquel je ne répondrais pas ! Hehe Sinon oue j'admet ce furent des apparitions rapides pour les quatre sacré, mais il faut dire, introduire 4 grands guerriers en une partie de chapitre, 10 pages pour quatre personnage ça aurait été long… biz  
Chibi-Yuya qui te rejoins dans le fan club de Lulu-sama !

Gasp31 : Tuez tout les Mibu oui…mais ce ne serait pas drôle si c'était si simple… !Lol

Spicycocktail : J'ai bien décris les caractères ? Ouuuuf Aaaah encore et toujours Yuya, mais ou est-t-elle ? Moi je sais paaaaas, j'ai oublié hehe En tout cas la dernière pièce s'est mise en place ici, et la fête démarre dès le dixième chapitre logiquement.

Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews, je suis hyper contente quand je les vois !

* * *

Chapitre IX : Contre-attaque

Interférences…  
La menace !

Le sixième jour

Le groupe avait bien grandi désormais. Il atteignait une taille plus que respectable pour de simples joueurs…De simples joueurs…pouvaient on les appeler ainsi ?... Il s'agissait plus d'un rassemblement des meilleurs guerriers présents en ligne. Ils étaient tous puissant, voir surpuissant … le seul membre faible était le membre manquant…

…le membre manquant…

« Yuya me maaaaanque…je ne suis pas motivé quand elle n'est pas là ! »

Avait dit un Tigre Rouge décidemment bien abattu. Personne ne lui avait répondu, personne n'en prendrait la peine, cependant, tout ceux la connaissant s'accordaient à dire qu'elle manquait… (Ndlr : elle manque même aux lecteurs, ne ? lol) Ils en parlaient de temps à autre ce qui avait rendu curieux les ignards qui ne la connaissaient pas. Son mauvais caractère…sa faiblesse au combat… au premier abord, elle ne paraissait avoir que des défauts, et pourtant, ils voulaient la revoir… Ainsi les curieux désiraient la connaître, afin de savoir qu'est ce qui les attirait tant chez cette femme remplie d'après les apparences de faiblesses…

Il était maintenant l'heure de la pause. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'ils marchaient, après avoir quitté la montagne…

Chacun dans son coin comme Kyo ou bien en petit comité comme Okuni et Mahiro, tous prenaient du repos.

Soudain, curieusement, le groupe senti comme une sensation étrange… ce fut comme ci le jeu ramait… comme s'il y avait un « bug » passager. Qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise quand l'image d'une personne connue leur apparue… une image pourtant vague et imprécise…une image de passage qui ne resterait sans doute pas…

« Yu…Yuya ? »

Tigre Rouge avait des yeux ronds… ne s'attendant certainement pas à la voir là… Yukimura était tout aussi surpris ainsi que chaque personne la reconnaissant, c'est-à-dire peu dans le groupe… Seul Kyo, qui avait aux premiers abords parus surpris, était de nouveau calme et imperturbable…

« Qu'…ce….pass…j…peux….p…m…connect… »

Le son était comme l'image… pour une raison qui était inconnue Yuya ne pouvait entrer que partiellement dans le jeu…ce qui, en sois, n'était pas une mauvaise chose…elle ne devait pas revenir, elle serait bloquée elle aussi si elle le faisait…

« Que fais tu là planche à pain ? »

Oh que ces mots lui avaient brûlés les lèvres…il ne les avaient pas prononcés depuis tellement longtemps…inconsciemment, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à ce plaisir brièvement retrouvé…

« Qu'…ce…tu….r..conte Kyo…pour..uoi…j…viendr….p…j.uer… ? »

L'image se faisait de plus en plus vague…elle disparaissait, tel un fantôme… elle ne comprenait pas…personne ne pouvait lui expliquer…puis elle disparue. Ce ne fut qu'une brève apparition…une brève apparition qui avait néanmoins rassuré. Elle allait bien, elle allait mieux… Okuni, Tigre et Yukimura retrouvèrent le sourire…les autres restant interdit. Pour Kyo, chez qui, depuis un certain temps, la mauvaise humeur régnait en maîtresse absolue, ce ne fut pas un changement perceptible par n'importe qui. Son sourire…peu de temps auparavant…peu de personne le savaient…pour cause, elles ne le connaissaient pas depuis assez longtemps pour cela…mais il y en eu une qui s'en aperçue…

Yukimura sous ses airs d'alcoolique chevronné avait vu. Ce sourire…ce n'était pas un sourire ironique, machiavélique ou autre faut sourire comme il avait l'habitude de faire…non…celui-ci était un vrai…un qui ne prévient pas de son arrivée et qui ne dure que quelques trop courtes secondes…

C'est à ce moment que Kyo se décida à repartir…il fallait en finir avec cette histoire…Ceci sans se douter que dans l'ombre…oui, dans l'ombre…un ennemis puissant observait…il avait tout vu…et avait trouvé ce qu'il était venu chercher….leur point faible.

Quelques heures plus tard

Dans une forêt qu'ils traversaient maintenant depuis deux heures, le groupe sentait une présence…ils marchaient, ils marchaient…quand ils sentirent cette présence se rapprocher de plus en plus chaque seconde…

Quelques arbres plus loin, ils le virent…cette homme… vêtu tout de noir…tout de cuir…seule une mèche blanche éclairait se personnage pour le moins étrange mais qui portait sur lui une aura immense…

« Je ne viens pas vous combattre… »  
« Alors que veux tu ? »  
« Vous prévenir… »  
« Et nous prévenir de quoi ? » Avait continué Yukimura  
« Je me doute bien, qu'étant coincé dans ce jeu, vous essayez de nous détruire… Vous avez vaincu plusieurs de nos hommes pourtant forts, je reconnais votre force…et même si je n'aime pas cette méthode, je suis contrain de vous avertir…que si vous ne cessez pas maintenant votre avancée, je serait dans l'obligation d'utiliser votre point faible. »

Kyo ne se démontant guère, comme à son habitude continua

« Et lequel ? »  
« Nous connaissons vos véritables identités… et il se trouve qu'il manque l'une de vos amie ici…il serait dommage…qu'il lui arrive quelque chose… »

Sur ces mots, tout le monde tiqua. « _Yuya !_ ». Kyo serra la poignée de son sabre…S'il ne s'était pas retenu, il aurait, et de façon inconsciente, massacré celui osait s'en prendre à SA planche à pain. De façon inconsciente oui, car il était bien trop fière pour admettre ce que tout le monde savait, il y tenait, à sa domestique, peut être plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru…

L'homme disparu soudain, laissant le doute et l'incertitude planer sur le groupe…

Qu'allaient ils faire ? Commet tuer les Mibu et protéger la jeune femme en même temps ? …

Dans cette forêt ou le dilemme avait été posé, des yeux couleurs rubis maudissaient le puissant clan… Le démon dirigeait ses yeux mécontents sur le clan ne se demandant guère comment agir…

Il allait y aller, les pulvériser, et tout cela, avant qu'ils ne s'en prennent à sa domestique.

Et le démon continua sa route…


	11. Chapter 10

**Auteur :** Bon voici de la lecture ! Chapitre 10 en ligne il y a de quoi vous rassasier je pense.  
Voici une grande avancée dans l'histoire et le début des combats !

Princesse d'Argent : Ah bah oue, là le mode fight va être enclenché ! Il serait temps qu'il y ai un peu de combat dans tout ça !Merci merci ça me fait super plaisir ! Ca m'encouragera pour d'autre fic ! Gros bizoo

Dodie Rogue : Merciiii ! Et pour la suite, voir plus bas !

La-tite-yuya : Ben oue qu'il y tient même s'il ne le dira pas ! Lol Merci ! Je fais de mon mieux pour la suite.

Lady Killer : Trop court…oui, mais il faut se dire qu'à l'origine il va à la suite du chap9 première partie, et du coup ça fait un long chapitre le tout réuni ! Quand on dit « grand sensible » j'ai du mal à imaginer Kyo quand même… Bis

Spicycocktail : C'est quoi ce chapitre ? Ben c'était la suite… il est court et plein de suspense et c'est normal…il faut bien préparer le 10 qui commencera sur les chapeaux de roue ! Ca t'aura mis en condition !  
Trop terrible ? Ah ça fais super plaisir…auteur qui saute de joie sur sa chaise

I wish I was her : hé non, pas de troisième partie du chap 9, direct le 10 !

* * *

Chapitre X : Intrusion

L'avant-garde Mibu…  
La femme en danger…  
Avancée !

"Cling" "Cling" "Cling"

Les sabres tintaient…les uns derrières les autres ils arrivaient…tout vêtu de blanc…un petit millier de soldats des Mibu.

« Quel accueil »

Le groupe était désormais arrivé. Ils venaient d'entrer dans le bâtiment principal…  
Pour les accueillir, l'avant-garde Mibu. Mille soldats bien rangés dans de beaux rangs que certains membres du groupe avaient envi de déranger.

« Ils sont trop bien ordonné, ça donne envi de shooter dedans ! »

Bontenmaru résumait assez bien la pensée générale…

« C'est pas faut, ça démange de jouer aux quilles »

Et voici qu'Akira semblait lui aussi intéressé par cette petite armée…

« J'aime bien leur chapeaux… »

Akira ne pu s'empêcher un commentaire…

« LUCIOLE ! Ca n'a rien à voir ! »  
« De quoi ? »

Soudain, une idée émergea chez Akari…

« Dites, ça vous dit un petit jeu ? »  
« … »  
« Juste nous quatre, pour prouver notre puissance à Kyo… »  
« … »  
« Je vous propose ceci comme échauffement… »  
« J'ai peur… »

"BAM" Akira venait de recevoir comme cadeau une jolie bosse "made in Akari" en récompense à ce commentaire qui d'après elle nuisait à son image de marque…

« Tout les quatre, nous exterminons ces brindilles ! Chacun compte combien il en a et à la fin, celui qui en a le moins perd et a un gage…il devra obéir à tout les souhaits des trois gagnants ! »  
« Pourquoi pas, ça peu être intéressant » Avait dit Bon…  
« Tous les souhaits ? C'est mauvais ça… » La cohérence des paroles de Lucioles venaient d'étonner l'assemblée…  
« De toute manière je vais gagner » Akira, confiant n'avait guère peur…  
« Bon, puis ce que mon jeu est accepté, Okuni, donne le départ ! »  
« Très bien…À vos marques…prêts…partez ! »

Et les guerriers s'élancèrent afin de bousculer ce bon ordre qui avait eu la gentillesse d'attendre la fin de la conversation…

Ils comptaient et comptaient…Pour le moment en tête se trouvait Bontenmaru avec 23 victimes... Luciole suivait avec 19, Akira avec 15 et Akari…0. Il était étonnant que celle qui avait proposé le jeu se retrouve dernière…Puis elle s'écria

« Allez mes petites abeilles ! »

Plus ils combattaient, plus Bontenmaru se retrouvait en tête…à ce train là, Luciole et Akira se retrouveraient loin derrière même avec la force que leur conférait Akari…Ils décidèrent donc, après proposition d' « Akira-le-fourbe » de s'allier afin d'avoir un meilleur rendement. Pendant ce temps, voyant la chose se faire, Bon râlait…puis arriva Akari…

« Ca te dis d'être dopé ? »  
« Hein ? »  
« Oui, ça te donnera plus de force ! »  
« Bien sur que ça me dis ! »

Et Bon fut dopé et continua de démolir ses adversaires en prenant bien garde à compter chaque victime que faisaient ses points, armes dévastatrices.

Ils massacrèrent et massacrèrent encore jusqu'à ce que chaque Mibu soit à terre…Puis, par une force miraculeuse, chaque victime se remit sur ses pieds, pire, ils se reconstituaient et étaient deux fois plus nombreux qu'au début du jeu…  
Mais c'était sans compter sur ces talentueux guerriers qui firent ce que personnes n'aurait osé…ils leur tournèrent le dos et se mirent en cercle pour se concerter.

L'armée ne bougeait pas, elle attendait…  
Une minute, puis deux…au bout de dix, ils se décolèrent enfin, de grands sourires affectant leurs visages…

« Hahaha Je suis tellement talentueuse que j'ai mit une tactique au point en dix minutes, surtout Kyo, met ça sur mon compte »

Elle avait fini sur un clin d'œil avant d'à nouveaux se retourner vers l'armée… Encerclés par les soldats, ils se mirent dos à dos…puis crièrent de concert…

« DANSE MORTUAIRE made in Akari »

Tigre Rouge venait de bugué.

« Made in…Akari ? »

Il restait perplexe quand à la nécessité d'incorporer ceci dans le nom de leur danse pour le moins efficace puisse que les ennemis se retrouvèrent désagrégés. Plus un seul soldat d'avant-garde n'avait survécu à cette danse au nom évocateur…

Soudain, surgissant de la fumée qu'avait provoquée la danse, Akari beuglait, rouge de colère.

« LUCIOOOOLE ! »  
« Que se passe t-il Akari ? » Avait demandé un Yukimura encore tout impressionné.  
« La danse était imparfaite…il a…il a quitté son poste en plein milieu »

Elle rageait, cherchant le fugueur du regard quand d'un coup elle l'aperçu…une chenille dans la main.

« Pourquoi as-tu quitté ton poste ? Et pourquoi as-tu cette bestiole ? »  
« Mh ? Elle allait être écrasée… »  
« C'est pas une raison ! »  
« Qu'elle raison ? »

Epuisée, elle n'avait plus suffisamment de force pour se mettre en colère et décida de faire le décompte des points.

Akari : 1ère  
Bontenmaru: 2ème  
Luciole : 3ème  
Akira : dernier

Toutes les incompréhensions quand à la première place d'Akari furent dissipées quand celle-ci leur présenta le tableau des tarifs. En effet, étant shaman, Akari pouvait redonner des forces à chaque combattant et avait décidé de faire payer cher ce service…

Récupération de l'énergie 2/3 des victimes pour Akari  
Augmentation de puissance la moitié de ses victimes à Akari

Cela avait néanmoins permis de se détendre… tout le monde avait bien rigolé et avait relâché la pression, tout le monde sauf peut être Akira qui après les résultats s'était retrouvé arborant une jolie tenue de petite fille modèle munie de petites couettes qui lui allaient fort bien…ce que Tigre Rouge n'oublia pas de lui montrer.

« La petite reine des glaces est toute mignonne avec ses couettes, hihihi »

De suite il se retrouva congelé, la mauvaise volonté d'Akira aidant.

Enfin, lorsque que tout le monde fut calmé, ils reprirent la route, sourire aux lèvres et plus confiant que n'importe qui mais… n'auraient-ils pas oublié quelque chose d'important lors de cette aventure ?...

Retour à la réalité, dans un appartement de Tokyo

Des cahiers de math ouverts devant les yeux, une jeune fille luttait pour se concentrer sur ses devoirs…

Les nerfs montaient, montaient et montaient, ils n'allaient pas tarder à lâcher. Elle ne comprenait pourtant pas pourquoi elle était tant énervée pour un jeu…au contraire, elle était désormais moins fatiguée et fort heureusement car un seul séjour à l'hôpital suffisait. Son frère ne la disputerait plus, oui, car elle avait reçu un sacré savon lors de son retour à la maison…Et puis le « must », elle ne jouerait plus l'esclave de ce samurai stupide. Et pourtant, à la foi il l'exaspérait et était une source d'admiration…elle ne voulait plus le revoir mais le désirait ardemment à la foi… il ne fallait pas qu'elle se voile la face, il lui manquait, ce samurai pervers.

De plus, elle était certaine qu'ils avaient des problèmes… D'un, elle n'avait pas pu se connecter ce qui n'était pas logique, de plus, tout le monde en parlait, tout les joueurs qui étaient dans le jeu à un certain moment y étaient encore, en effet, il avait été impossible qu'ils en reviennent, la polémique grandissait par rapport à ce jeu dit « dangereux pour la santé des joueurs »…de plus on avait noté également une impossibilité d'y accéder…tout ceci, personne n'était obligé d'y croire, les journaux essayant toujours d'attirer le lecteur, qui dit que tout ceci était vrai ? Mais elle, elle savait. Ce n'était pas faut, elle n'avait pas pu se connecter, et plus grave, son professeur, Sanada-sensei n'avait pas mit le nez en cours depuis un certain temps…il était malade leur avait on dit…mais ceci paraissait louche.

Cependant elle ne pouvait se pencher plus sur le problème, en effet son frère lui avait désormais ordonné de se coucher plus tôt et de faire plus attention à son travail scolaire ce qui, même si le jeu fonctionnait encore correctement, ne lui aurait pas permit d'y passer encore du temps. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait se permettre était de se poser des questions sur les différents problèmes qui touchaient le jeu mais ne pouvait rien faire pour y remédier.

Il était 17heures, les cours avaient fini plus tôt aujourd'hui, Yuya était donc rentrée avant son frère…Elle était seule chez elle et avait décidé de se détendre, bosser autant en cours pour attirer les bonnes grâces de son frère n'était pas quelque chose dont elle avait l'habitude. Elle prit donc la sage décision de prendre un bon bain comme elle les aimait.

Elle fit couler l'eau et fit en sorte qu'elle soit bien mousseuse. Quitte à prendre un bain, autant qu'il soit bien préparé. Une foi cette tâche effectué, elle se déshabilla et s'installa confortablement dans la baignoire.

Rien n'était meilleur à ce moment. Elle se prélassait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes maintenant, les écouteurs fixés sur les oreilles passant de l'Eurobeat en continu. Plongé dans ce petit monde parfait, elle n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée claquer…

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut surprise de voir la porte s'ouvrir…Ses yeux écarquillés et terrorisés regardaient cette silhouette s'approcher…aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge…elle ne pouvait rien faire…puis le noir s'installa dans son esprit…elle avait été assommée.

De retour dans le monde virtuelle, quatre heures plus tard dans un second bâtiment du clan.

Le groupe continuait son petit bonhomme de chemin quand une personne connue prit place devant eux.  
Le grand homme à la mèche blanche ne leur avait pas encore révélé son nom et était, dans le groupe désigné par « lui », « l'autre » ou encore « cuir-man ».  
Kyo prit la parole le premier.

« Que nous veux tu encore ? »  
« Vous ne m'avez donc pas écouté… »

Soudain la menace dite auparavant revint comme un coup de massue dans la tête de nos héros.Kyo rétrécit les yeux et attendit la suite tandis que derrière lui, des chuchotements d'inquiétudes se faisaient entendre.

« Vous nous avez obligé à agir… »

Tigre n'en pouvant plus de ce suspense intervint.

« Que lui avez-vous fait enf.. "BAM" ? » (Censure effectuée par Akari, qui prend soin des « âmes sensibles » des lecteurs et de la bosse sur la tête de Tigre)  
« C'est de votre faute…si nous avons été dans l'obligation de prendre personnellement soin de mademoiselle Shiina Yuya ! »

Le coup fatal était tombé. Que lui était il arrivé ? Etait elle toujours en vie ? Avec ce genre de psychopathe la réponse n'était pas évidemment positive…  
Kyo restait calme…d'apparence. Il serrait tellement la poignée de son long sabre qu'il aurait pu la briser. Mais il ne quittait pas l'homme des yeux, attendant une suite.

« Elle n'est pas encore morte…nous ne la tuerons sans doute pas. Mais il pourrait lui arriver des bricoles et je doute qu'un avenir en tant que servante de notre bien aimé maître lui plaise énormément. »

Ce fut le mot de trop. Sans crier gare, Kyo bondit sabre en main en direction de son ennemi. Il le tuerait, il le massacrerait. Mais l'homme disparu d'un coup.  
Kyo s'arrêta et lui parla, sûr que ce dernier entendait.

« Où est planche à pain ? »  
« Je ne peux rien te dire, hormis que si tu souhaite retrouver ta chère amie, il faudra trouver notre maître…et pas dans le jeu. »

Sur ces mots, il s'en alla, laissant derrière lui un groupe bien démuni qui avait en tête beaucoup trop de questions, questions qui pouvaient déstabiliser lors de combats comme ils s'en préparaient.  
Puis Kyo annonça

« En avant, on sort du jeu et on le massacre »

Il avait toujours une manière très simple de voir les choses cependant cette simple phrase de sa part avait permit de dissiper les craintes et les doutes de chacun, qui ne se concentraient désormais plus que sur une chose. En finir avec les Mibu et sortir de ce jeu.

Ils traversèrent dans les temps suivant trois bâtiments Mibu, direction le pilier central de l'organisation, l'endroit appelé « Le palais du Yin et du Yang ». Les pauvres petits soldats qui tentaient en vain de les en empêcher étaient réduits en bouillie, les guerriers en faisant de la pâté pour chat. Ils avançaient à une vitesse folle en suivant le dos de leur chef, de leur meneur, du grand Kyo.

Lorsque ses alliés eux s'occupaient de tout les obstacles sur son chemin, lui ne voyait qu'une chose… leur « maître », il le tuerait et irait la chercher, cette  
« fille inutile » qui malgré tout lui restait en tête…

Et le démon courait…ses yeux couleur rubis verrouillés sur la ligne d'arrivée, le Palais.


	12. Chapter 11

**Auteur **: Ho Ho, j'ai rien à faire, donc je me mets en mode écriture et je vous fais la suite ! ( en plus j'ai pas envi de mourir si jeune Xaya-san !)

Spicycocktail : Hehe la petite excursion serait bien probable en effet ! Tu me vois ravie que ce chapitre te plaise d'avantage que le précédent ! Bon appétit !

La-tite-yuya : Merci beaucoup et j'espère que l'histoire te plaira jusqu'au bout !

Princesse d'Argent : Hehe, he ben d'autres fics…oui, j'ai une ou deux idées même si j'hésite entre une sur SDK ou un autre anime ! (Tu devrais la poster ta fic, rien que de savoir que t'en as écris une je veux lire !). Oue comme quoi les sacré du ciel c'est des bêtes, ils se connaissent depuis quoi, une semaine, et ils fond déjà leur danse…Tu vas pas attendre longtemps la suite…Gros bizoo

Lady killer : Bien vu je répond pas !  
Hé oue, Akira dans son beau costume, j'ai pas pu résister à le mettre dans la fic !  
La suite arrive ! Biz

I wish I was her : Oue, ce n'est pas du Sdk sans les quatre sacré ! Le 11 va être long alors prévois du temps

Kira17 : Merci merci, j'ai envi qu'elle le reste ! La suite, La voili la voilà !

Jenni944 : Que va-t-il se passer, réponse plus bas ! Bonne lecture

Xaya : C'est vrai ! J'en suis ravie ! La suite la suite…elle me prend du temps cette foi !  
Une drogue carrément ? Wao je savais pas qu'elle pouvait avoir cet effet aussi !  
Que tu admire ?... « Auteur toute chamboulée de tant de compliments »  
Lol, je vous annonce donc mesdames et messieurs la mise en ligne du chapitre 11 sous les menaces de Xaya-san ! Ne me tue pas avant la fin de l'histoire steplait ! Après si tu veux :p

Tout plein de reviews pour ce chapitre, je crois que je suis aux anges…

* * *

Chapitre XI : Les quatre barrières

Celui qui ne voit pas…  
Prédictions et autres visions futuristes…  
Le programmeur de géni…  
Dernière étape.

Ils ne prenaient désormais même plus le temps de se reposer. Kyo ne s'arrêterait pas, ils le savaient. Il était en colère, ils avaient osé toucher à ce qui lui appartenait, ils le regretteraient.

Ils couraient et couraient encore, encore et toujours plus vite. Dans quelques instants ils seraient au pied du palais du Yin et du Yang… là, tout se jouerait. S'ils perdaient, les Mibu garderaient tout le monopole du jeu et des milliers de joueurs seront enfermés ici à jamais… A vrai dire, ceci, Kyo s'en souciait comme de sa première couche. Ce qui le préoccupait le plus était qu'il ne savait pas ou était et ce qui pouvait bien arriver à SA planche à pain…

Si quelqu'un avait osé dire un jour que Onime No Kyo aurait quelques sentiments que se soient, et qui plus est pour une femme faible et possédant un caractère de cochon, ce dernier l'aurait de suite pulvériser. Et pourtant, c'était exactement ce qui se passait. Mais notre bien aimé Yukimura avait sa théorie sur le sujet, et l'exposa au reste de la troupe lors de l'une de leur rare pause.

« Kyo n'entend pas c'est bon ? »  
« Oui c'est bon tu peux »

Tout le monde écoutait attentivement… C'était un des petits secrets croustillant de la vie de Kyo qu'ils n'auraient jamais d'autres occasions de connaître, il fallait donc être très attentif.

« Voyez vous, ma petite théorie dit que tout est une question de caractère »

L'assemblée restait pendue aux lèvres du professeur attendant la suite du cours avec une étonnante impatience…

« Prenons Kyo, solitaire, fort, pervers, qui ne craint rien ni personne et qui a un sale caractère d'un côté… puis d'un autre côté prenons Yuya, jeune fille énergique, pas vraiment forte, ne répondant pas aux critères de base privilégiés des hommes les plus pervers…pas très forte et qui possède un caractère explosif… vous me suivez ? »

L'air un peu gêné par les descriptions très…réelles des deux personnes, les élèves acquiescèrent.

« Vous conviendrait donc qu'ils sont totalement opposés ! Maintenant prenez une citation célèbre, « les contraires s'attirent », mélangez le tout et voyiez ce que cela donne : Il n'y a que Yuya, le jeune fille faible et obstinée qui ose répondre et dire ce qu'elle a sur le cœur au grand démon tueur de mille joueurs… face à une telle bizarrerie, car vous en conviendrait, il faut une case en moins pour contrarier « sa majesté »…le fait qu'une telle attirance ressorte devient complètement banale… »

Un flot d'applaudissement suivi, l'analyse avait des adeptes. Soudain Kyo arriva

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

Les gens commençaient à s'éloigner tout en cherchant une réponse à donner, il ne fallait surtout pas lui avouer la véritable raison de ce rassemblement…

« On écoutait pourquoi t'es amoureux de la fille qu'on connaît pas »

Cette phrase était tombée comme un pavé dans une marre…un silence s'installa sur le groupe…Bien sur, celui avait osé dévoiler la vérité n'était autre que Luciole qui maintenant se relevait d'un magistral coup de bâton de la part d'Akari…furieuse.

Yukimura se camoufla derrière un pilier, historie d'attendre que l'orage passe…étrangement, rien ne vint…quand il sorti de sa cachette, se fut pour apercevoir tout le monde tourné vers une silhouette inconnue…

« Bonjour la « Kyo-team », comment allez vous ? »

L'homme qui leur parlait était grand, vêtu tout d'orange et portait un bandeau sur les yeux. Il avait l'air particulièrement joyeux et ne pas souffrir de sa cécité.

« Qui es tu ? »  
« Oh quel malpoli est le grand Kyo, moi qui venait lui apporter des nouvelles d'une certaine personne… »

Tout le monde tiqua et attendit impatiemment la suite.

« Ben oui quoi, je suis gentil et je vient vous donner des nouvelles d'une fille que vous ne reverrez jamais »

Kyo fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas un mot.

« Oui donc, les nouvelles, mademoiselle Shiina, de son doux prénom Yuya, est vivante, ne vous en faite donc pas…je l'ai vue hier, c'est qu'elle a un sacré tempérament ! Mon maître la trouve marrante… »

Là, ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase…Kyo lui envoya son Mizuchi dans les dents. Bien sur, si détruire les Mibu était aussi facile, ils ne serraient pas aussi dangereux. L'homme se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin, intact.

« J'ai oublié de me présenter, quel malpoli je fais ! Moi c'est Yuan… »

Il n'eu pas le temps de continuer qu'on le coupa.

« Il s'appelle Yunyun, drôle de nom » Avait donc coupé un Luciole décidemment pas attentif pour un Yen.  
« Je m'appelle pas Yunyun, ça c'est un nom de panda ! Moi c'est Yuan ! »  
« Qui t'as appelé Yunyun ? Le méchant… »  
« Mais toi imbécile ! »  
« Ah bon… »

Excédé, le Mibu ne poursuivit pas avec Luciole et fixa Kyo.

« Oui donc pour résumé moi c'est Yuan et miss Yuya va bien, sur ce, si ça vous intéresse de le savoir, on ma également ordonné de vous exterminer »

Yukimura qui avait trouvé cet enchaînement très intéressant poursuivit.

« Oui, éventuellement cela nous intéressait de savoir, on sait jamais, quelque fois que notre vie nous intéresse, on sait pas… »  
« T'es un comique toi ! Bon quoi qu'il en soit faites vos prières »

D'un bon presque trop rapide pour le discerner, il se dirigea vers Kyo, sa première cible. Ce dernier l'accueilli comme il se doit, sabre en main et avec intention de meurtre dans le regard.

S'en suivi un combat acharné auquel on ne pouvait distinguer ni le meneur, ni le mené. Les sabres s'entrechoquaient, la sueur coulait, les forces diminuaient mais un sourire immuable restait figé sur les deux visages… La joie de combattre en mettant en péril une vie si précieuse… La joie d'affronter des adversaires puissants…ne serait ce que ces raisons poussaient à ne pas s'arrêter, à ne pas abandonner malgré la fatigue et les risques.

10 minutes, ils se battaient depuis dix minutes sans qu'un vainqueur n'est pu être désigné. Chacun prenait plaisir au combat malgré le temps mais il fallait en finir, le combat ne pouvait pas durer éternellement…Le Mizuchi ne fonctionnait pas sur Yuan, Kyo n'avait que trop testé. Il décida donc de viser plus haut…

Le Suzaku apparu si rapidement, il était si imprévisible, que Yuan ne pu l'éviter…Il ressorti de cette attaque sérieusement blessé…les chances avaient basculées…A partir de ce moment le combat alla très vite…Yuan fut vite acculé et dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit… et fini par dire…avant de mourir…

« Kof…kof…je..je crois que je peux te laisser passer alors…tu m'as montré ta force…la gamine, elle avait raison ».

Kyo rétrécit les yeux, son adversaire comprit qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Elle…quand le maître a voulu s'en approcher en lui disant que rien ne l'aiderait…elle lui a crié que tu viendrais…qu'elle en était certaine… »

Kyo continua de le regarder, plongé dans ses pensées…il le regarda jusqu'à ce que son adversaire rende son dernier souffle. Il s'agissait d'un homme étrange… mais ils pouvaient enfin passer, c'est la seule chose qui comptait.

Sur cette victoire, ils partirent, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans les profondeurs du palais.

1 Heure plus tard 

Ils couraient depuis leur précédente victoire…mais la majorité l'emporta, pour une foi, sur la ténacité de Kyo…tout le monde était du même avis, Kyo devait soigner ses blessures et se reposer de ce dur combat.

Et pendant cette courte pause, Akira et Akari s'étaient mis à parler tranquillement...

« Akira, mon petit Akira…j'ai l'impression que c'était hier encore lorsque je te changeait tes couches… »  
« Non mais t'es dingue ! Tu n'as jamais changé mes couches ! »  
« Dingue… »

Tel une étoile filante, Akira volait dans les air suite à une réaction violente d'Akari…

« Tu veux donc tellement que je révèle tes secrets ? »  
« Moi je connais un secret à Akira… »

Personne ne s'attendait à ce que Luciole intervienne…mais c'est ce qu'il avait fait.

« Non ? Vrai ? Dis moi dis moi ? »  
« Dire quoi ? »  
« Mais le secret d'Akira ! »  
« Ah, que tu était une sorcière complètement givrée, mais il m'a fait promettre de surtout ne jamais te le dire » Tout cela avait été dit sur le ton monotone habituelle de Luciole, puis il s'en était aller comme de rien n'était.

Les nerfs commençaient à se voir sur le front d'Akari…et Akira dégusta sans en connaître la raison jusqu'à leur départ…

Ils se dépêchaient. Aller plus rapidement aurait été impossible. Les Mibu avaient eu la sale manie de tout construire en ligne droite ce qui rendait le parcours plus que monotone… quand soudain, pour une raison inconnue, le paysage se transforma. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un endroit ou régnaient en maîtresses des centaines de millier de bougies. Chacune d'entre elle possédait d'ailleurs un nom…des noms de personnes. Ils ne savaient que penser de ce changement brutal de décors et s'accordèrent à dire qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un autre drôle de Mibu venu les enquiquiner…et ils en eurent la confirmation lors de l'apparition devant eux d'un jeune garçon. Son signe distinctif, les cheveux en bataille. L'on pouvait voir qu'il avait constamment en main des cartes de tarot, apparemment, c'était un Mibu qui aimait lire l'avenir… Mais Kyo ne voulait pas perdre de temps et débuta de suite le dialogue.

« Encore quelqu'un qui veux nous arrêter ? »  
« Ce n'est pas drôle dit comme ça…Onime No Kyo »  
« … »  
« Moi qui venait gentiment vous prédire votre avenir… »  
« On s'en fou »  
« De toute façon même vous pourriez le deviner, vous allez mourir ici et maintenant »

Sur ces mots, chaque membre de la troupe se mit sur ses gardes. Il devait être plus fort que le précédent, il fallait se méfier. Soudain, Yukimura remarqua une anomalie, Mahiro et mademoiselle Okuni avaient disparues. Il se rendit bien vite compte que disparue n'était pas le terme exact, pendues au bout d'une corde serait plus exact. En effet, les deux demoiselles avaient été, sans que quiconque ne le remarque prises au piège et désormais accrochées au plafond. L'inconnu repris la parole.

« Bon, comme vous l'avez remarqué, j'ai pris des précautions, après tout, vous avez battu Yuan alors je dois me méfier. »

Depuis que Yukimura avait vu Mahiro attachée de la sorte, son air était devenu plus sérieux.

« Pourquoi elles ? »  
« Ce sont les plus faible…c'est la règle du prédateur…s'attaquer au plus faible du groupe, je me rend compte que je ne vous ai toujours pas dit mon nom…je me présente, Tokito »

Elle eu à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un sabre lui fonçait dessus, et ce n'était, pour changer pas celui de Kyo mais celui d'un Yukimura assez énervé. Il se battait à fond, acculant son ennemi…il avait réussi à le toucher quelques fois, mais son adversaire restait supérieur et reprenais doucement la tête du combat. Ce fut maintenant Yukimura qui reculait suite aux attaques incessantes de Tokito. Ce type était fort…très fort.

20 minutes…depuis tout ce temps ils se battaient sans se départager franchement… bien que les deux combattants soient tous aussi fatigué l'un que l'autre, personne ne laisserait son adversaire gagner…ce fut donc à ce moment que la fourberie de Tokito prit place. Il se recula arrêtant momentanément le combat et claqua des doigts et on pu entendre les cris des deux demoiselles. Elles étaient assez hautes au dessus du sol pour se faire très mal en tombant…et Tokito venait d'ordonner à ses hommes, postés près d'elles de couper les cordes. Elles commencèrent leur chute vers le bas à une incroyable vitesse, les yeux de Yukimura s'élargirent comme des balles de ping pong, il laissa planté là son adversaire et couru de toute ses forces pour tenter de rattraper Mahiro. Okuni fut rattrapée par Bontenmaru qui était juste en dessous…Yukimura, qui avait couru de toutes ses forces attrapa Mahiro de justesse, se brisant le poignet dans l'action… mais il était heureux, elle n'avait rien…elle était sauve.

Soulagé d'avoir réussi à la rattraper, il en avait oublié Tokito qui maintenant fonçait droit sur lui afin de l'attaquer par derrière…mais du s'écarter quand un Mizuchi se dirigea vers lui, l'empêchant d'atteindre son but. C'était l'entrée en action de Kyo, il ne supportait sans doute plus d'attendre avant de repartir et avait sans doute décidé de prendre les choses en main.

Les sabres s'entrechoquaient et Tokito était cette fois en grande difficulté. Il n'arrivait pas à maintenant le démon en colère…puis ce qui devait arriver arriva, le sabre de Kyo transperça son ennemi à quelques centimètres de son cœur…il tituba et s'écroula, comment les dieux du jeu pouvaient ils se faire battre par de simple joueurs…il ne comprenait pas et ne comprendrait sans doute pas dans le peu de temps qu'il lui restait à vivre. Il regarda Kyo avec mépris et prononça ses dernières paroles.

« Il vous tuera tous…le prochain, et vous le supplierez de vous achever vite… »

Sur ses mots il hoqueta et rendit son dernier souffle. Il était mort dans la haine mais certaines personnes trouvèrent encore le moyen d'en rire. Ce fut Akari qui commença.

« Ah ! C'était un camarade ! »  
« Un camarade ? » Akira ne comprenait pas  
« Mais oui, attend regarde »

Akari déshabilla quelque peu le corps et tout le monde su à ce moment ou elle voulait en venir.

« Ah, une travertie ! » Tigre Rouge avait lui aussi compris

Ce fut sur ces paroles que la troupe repartie. Mahiro restant aux côtés de Yukimura, s'en voulant pour sa blessure.

La bande continuait d'avancer…Combien de foi leur avaient on répété, « Les Mibu sont des programmeurs de géni », ils ne le comptaient plus, mais force était de constater que ces fameux géni se gardaient bien de mener bataille…

Aucun n'avait été croisé, sans doute se terraient ils dans l'ombre…De plus, étant des cerveaux, ils ne devaient pas particulièrement excellé en combat, mieux valait les préserver pour l'avenir de se maudit clan…ceci était l'hypothèse donnée par Yukimura.

La nuit noir se faisait sentir jusque dans la palais…peu de lumière subsistait… le vent était en mode pause et une étrange impression de lourdeur se faisait sentir. Comme si l'ambiance était d'un coup devenue lourde et pesante.

Kyo tourna la tête…il l'avait senti…derrière l'un des piliers du palais se tenait « l'autre », l'homme vêtu de cuir… Il était mystérieux, ils ne pouvaient pas dire le contraire. Ils ne connaissaient rien pas même son nom. Mais s'il était là, c'est qu'il s'agissait du suivant…après l'aveugle Yuan, la Fille Tokito, voici venu le mystérieux inconnu.

« Vous êtes arrivé plus loin que prévu… »  
« Tu croyais quoi ? J'avais prévenu ! Je suis le plus fort »

Kyo avait répondu avec le plus sarcastique de ses sourires…

« Je vais vous récompenser avant de vous tuer … »

Le groupe n'était plus étonné, les deux d'avant aussi, avaient plus ou moins lâché des informations avant de les menacer et enfin de mourir.

« La fille parle trop vous savez…il a fallu la punir… »

Ce fut tout ce qu'il leur apprit. Il en fut un pour qui la phrase tournait en boucle dans les pensées…Puis Yukimura coupa le silence.

« Tu as l'air moins…combatif que les deux autres je trouve… »  
« Je suis programmeur avant d'être combattant, le calme et la concentration sont de rigueur… »

Sur ces mots, personne ne le vit mais l'homme avait agit. Yukimura se retrouvait avec un plaie au ventre alors que pour ce dernier, l'homme n'avait pas fait un pas.

« …Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de me défendre »  
« Ah ça, pour vous défendre…je confirme »

Yukimura était plié en deux, les deux guerriers qui le protégeaient placée devant lui comme boucliers.

Kyo se plaça devant l'homme, ses neurones s'étant enfin remises dans le bon ordre.

« C'est contre moi que tu te bat »

Les sabres se rencontraient à une vitesse que l'œil humain ne distinguait pas. Une demie heure qu'ils se battaient et Kyo était mit en difficulté. Il n'était pas aussi rapide que son adversaire et beaucoup moins précis…personne ne le reconnaissait, l'inquiétude ne lui allait décidemment pas. Mais il gardait ce regard…il perdait et pourtant, ce regard combatif ne quittait pas une seule seconde les prunelles de ses yeux rouge de démon. Il n'abandonnerait pas la bataille.

Puis soudain, il cru voir du sable sur le corps de son adversaire, ou plus exactement, il croyait voir son adversaire devenir sable. Okuni, qui avait remarqué le phénomène se lança dans les explications…

« Avant que l'on ne perde le contrôle de la situation, nous avons pu réunir quelques informations sur les Mibu…A ce qu'il paraîtrai…enfin, non, tout d'abord, il faut savoir que chacun des membres de ce clan a subi des modifications dans son programme, afin d'être plus puissant…ainsi, à ce qu'il paraîtrait, ces modifications, seraient néfastes à long terme… certain des membres les plus anciens ne sont déjà plus adhérents au jeu… l'anomalie, transformerait, à force de jouer, le corps du joueur en sable…et il est ainsi éliminé par lui-même en quelque sorte…voilà ce que je sais sur ce phénomène »

L'explication avait été longue mais tout le monde avait compris. Cet inconnu s'autodétruisait.

« Je vois que vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui…il est vrai que je commence à disparaître, mais j'ai tout à fait le temps d'en finir avec vous avant… »  
« J'ai pourtant entendu dire, qu'une foi cette « maladie » déclarée, les forces s'amenuisaient de plus en plus… »  
« Même ainsi, vous ne pourriez pas passer »

Et le combat repris de plus belle, avec néanmoins quelques changements notables… Kyo, le démon, reprenait le dessus. Cet homme avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, les faits étaient là, il reculait face au démon.

Une dizaine de minutes de massacre plus tard et nous pouvions voir au sol l'un des géni de ce clan, l'intelligence de ce clan réduit à un tas sur le sol… Son corps s'effritait de plus en plus, bientôt il ne serait plus…

Une voix fit soudain écho…c'était Yukimura…

« Avant de mourir, tu pourrais au moins nous dire ton nom ! »

Il ne restait que quelques secondes avant la fin… et ils reprendraient la roue…

« Hi..Hishigi… »

Il n'eut le temps que de prononcer ce nom, son corps était devenu sable. Il était mort.  
Il avait tenu tête au démon, il pouvait être fier…mais peut être le rôle d'intellectuel lui allait il mieux…

Le combat était terminé mais Kyo était gravement blessé, il devait se reposer malgré les soins d'Akari.  
Il était inquiet, cela, même Luciole l'avait remarqué. Même s'il ne le disait, c'était la raison pour laquelle il se dépêchait tant.

C'était Kyo qui avait vaincu ces trois puissants guerriers, mais il ne fallait pas croire que les autres étaient inactifs, loin de là. Régulièrement apparaissaient des Mibu, envoyés au casse pipe…bien sur, ils n'avaient aucune chance, mais cela ralentissait beaucoup de devoir s'occuper d'eux.

Le groupe allait repartir lorsqu'un message leu arriva. Bontenmaru ouvrit la lettre et commença la lecture.

«_Bravo !_

_Je suis le quatrième et dernier défenseur de notre maître, Fubuki. Je vous félicite, l'équipe du démon d'avoir vaincu plus de la moitié du clan seul…qui aurait pensé que de simple joueurs réussiraient.  
Pour vous récompenser, notre maître vous envois cette photo, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. De plus, vu que vous êtes parvenu jusqu'ici, il veut vous révéler quelque chose…  
Le haut commandement des Mibu, autrement dit lui-même, ne se situ pas dans le jeu mais dans la réalité. Serez-vous capable de la trouver ?  
Cependant avant d'y arriver, il y a moi, vous devrez me vaincre pour passer et il n'y a qu'à cette condition que le jeu vous laissera sortir._

_Bonne chance, démon »_

La photo se trouvant avec la lettre n'était autre qu'une photo de Yuya menottée à une chaise…en peignoir. L'aura de Kyo se fit ressentir, immense et puissance comme jamais ils ne l'avaient vu…Lentement mais sûrement, ils se dirigèrent donc vers la dernière barrière les séparant de la réalité.

Ils poussèrent la dernière porte. La dernière porte à franchir avant la libération. Qu'allaient ils découvrir derrière ? Comment pourrait bien être cet homme qu'il fallait vaincre afin de sortir ? Tant de questions sans réponses… Mais ils avançaient, ils auraient les réponses.

Et le démon avança vers la sortie…


	13. Chapter 12

**Auteur :** Et c'est re-moi pour un chapitre 12 ! Il reste peu de chapitre alors on va tenter de finir bien, hein ? En effet, le numéro 12 est l'avant dernier et il sera assez court! Et je suis désolée de vous dire que vous aurez le 13…après mes vacances ! Pas dans deux jours…gomen gomen.

Lady Killer : Je sais pas comment je fais, peut être parce que je lis et relis tellement les bouquins que ça vient tout seul… Pour le couple MahiroxYuki, c'est parce que je trouvais que la mettre avec Tigre Rouge se serait un peu téléphoné, un peu évident…et puis je trouvais qu'ils n'allaient pas si mal ensemble ! Merci

Princesse d'Argent : Oui apparemment la théorie de Yuki a bien plu ! Merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Lol, hehe ça devient grave ? Non, ça fait plaisir ! Gros bizoo  
P.S : Merci, oui il y aura sans doute d'autre fic, vu que je suis accro à Sdk ! Gros bizoo

Spicycocktail : Oooh oui, j'aimerais le même prof… Hehe toutes les deux heures ? He beh, bon là je te le dis, je sais pas quand tu auras la suite, alors toutes les deux heures c'est pas la peine, comptes plutôt en semaine… Et de rien, les combats intermédiaires auraient rendue la fic trop lourd et peu intéressante…  
P.S : Pour le one shot, bravo t'as trouvé, c'est pour faire patienter !

La-tite-yuya : Pour répondre, non, ce chapitre est sans doue l'avant dernier. Aaaah qui sait, si ça se trouve Kyo ira la chercher et la lâchera comme une vieille chaussette ! Lol et Merchiiiiii  
P.S : Merci pour la note du one shot, elle me plait bien ! Pas de suite, peut être d'autre fic…et Merci.

Xaya : Mdr, m'appeler comme ça ? Je le mérite pas Lol oui les menaces ont marchées, je veux pas mourir… Merci de me laisser en vie jusque là, tu es généreuse lol ! Un peu suicidaire Yuki, mais il est comme ça…et Merci

I wish I was her : Hehe décidément les théories de Yuki sont populaires ! Merci et j'espère que celui là est bon aussi…

* * *

Chapitre XII : Le maître du jeu ?

« Tout pour mon roi »  
Arrivée surprise…  
« Ma vie pour mon idéal »

C'était le dernier. La lettre le leur avait appris et maintenant, ils l'avaient devant eux. Cet homme dont la grandeur de sa présence se ressentait les yeux fermés. Cet homme qui était leur dernier obstacle. Ils se jaugeaient du regard, ne disant mot, ne bougeant en aucun cas. Stoïque devant cet homme dont la force n'avait pas été estimée, le dénommé Fubuki, dernier gardien du Roi Rouge, nouveau maître du jeu.

Il était puissant, cela se voyait sans même le voir combattre. Des cheveux abondamment présent, grand, très mince et habillé avec classe, ce dernier n'avait encore prononcé aucune parole.

Dans le groupe, personne n'osait ni parler ni bouger, impressionné, s'interrogeant, réfléchissant. Mahiro et Okuni, hors combat pour cause de manque de force s'étaient éloignée, laissant le champ libre à quelques actions que ce soit. Yukimura lui, partait avec un point faible, son poignet, heureusement le gauche, l'handicapait quelque peu.

L'ambiance était maintenant devenue lourde…que faire ? Le démon fixait son adversaire. Le groupe attendait sa réaction. Il fallait que quelqu'un bouge, sinon la situation durerait encore longtemps. Soudain, une voix perça dans le silence…

« C'est qui ? »

Le monde bugua sur le coup. Il semblait bien être le dernier à ne pas savoir qui se trouvait face à lui. Venant de Luciole, cela n'étonnait pas grand monde, mais quand même. Cependant, l'intervention pour rien de Luciole avait eu un effet bénéfique. En effet, cela avait détendu les gens, et leur ennemi se mit à parler.

« Alors vous êtes venu… »  
« … »  
« Je dois admettre que vous nous aurez étonné jusqu'au bout, quoique vous n'irez pas plus loin »  
« Que tu crois » Avait renchéri un Yukimura tout sourire…

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence puis Fubuki repris.

« Si vous réussissez à me battre, vous pourrez sortir du jeu. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tout sera rose… »  
« Où est planche à pain ? »  
« Votre amie…va bien. Elle tient compagnie à mon roi »  
« … »

Kyo avait rétréci les yeux, lançant à son adversaire un regard meurtrier.

« Vous semblez penser pouvoir me battre…quelle erreur. Je suis un Dieu ici »  
« Idiot, on ne le pense pas, on va le faire »

Kyo avait dit cela, un large sourire sur le visage. Il était confiant…

« Et on ira retrouver Yuya-han ! »  
« Je ne crois pas. Car je me bat pour une bonne cause, pour mon roi, ma raison est juste, je ne perdrais pas »

Puis Bontenmaru prit la parole.

« Tu te bats pour ce que tu crois, on a compris, mais nous aussi, nous avons une raison de nous battre…Je ne la connais pas mais cette fille est importante pour lui…alors c'est une bonne raison »  
« ..moi je me bat jusque parce que j'aime ça… » Le bon sens de Luciole avait encore frappé.

Il y eu un silence puis Kyo s'élança plus vite que n'importe qui, les yeux humains ne pouvant rien distinguer.

Le combat était intense et rapide. Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus de mots, cela ne rimerait à rien, mieux valait en finir à coup de sabre. Les impressions n'avaient pas trompées, il était puissant, ce dernier garde…mais Kyo semblait redoubler d'énergie, il semblait plus fort qu'à ses autres combats ou il avait pourtant peiné. Yukimura s'autorisa un commentaire, le démon ne l'entendant pas…

« Est-ce la force de l'amour ?... »

Sa manière de le dire avait fait rire Bontenmaru, il n'avait donc pas peur de mourir ? D'oser dire de telles choses non loin de la bête… Mais il semblait fier de pouvoir le clamer haut et fort à la place du démon…

Tout le monde regardait ce combat d'une force sans limite. Il était spectaculaire et chacun admirait le spectacle. Les quatre derniers arrivant avaient pourtant l'air gênés.

« Je veux être à sa place…simplement regarder, c'est cruel» Les paroles d'Akira paraissaient folles aux yeux des deux jeunes femmes qui étaient attentive à tout ce qui se passait. Mais furent étonnées quand Luciole fit une remarque similaire…  
« Tu es méchant Kyo…je veux me battre »

Des flammes commençaient à apparaître sur lui…il brûlait littéralement d'envi de combattre.  
Et l'effet était semblable sur les deux autres…l'envie les gagnaient mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

Les deux combattants étaient toujours en plein combat. Soudain, Kyo tomba au sol, son adversaire était de taille et lui était diminué par ses combats précédents.  
Fubuki s'avançait lentement afin d'achever Kyo quand une lumière aveugla tout le monde présent, puis une voix atteignit leurs oreilles…une voix douce…

« Qui aurait cru que le démon se battrai pour libérer mon jeu haha…bien que, ce ne soit pas pour cela qu'il le fasse. »

L'homme qui venait d'apparaître était d'apparence calme et posé. Sa longue chevelure blonde faisait penser à de l'or…ses yeux calmes apaisaient et calmais l'esprit en un instant…il dégageait une sensation de bien être…ce qui n'empêchait pas de voir chez lui une force immense…

« Okuni-san…nous nous retrouvons »

La jeune femme paraissait ne plus savoir que dire…les personnes présentes et qui ne comprenaient plus la regardaient, interrogateurs.

« Mu… Muramasa-sama ! »

Un sourire radieux arriva enfin sur son visage, elle était heureuse de le revoir et ne s'y attendait vraisemblablement pas. Puis elle se mit à expliquer.

« Muramasa-sama est le véritable maître de ce jeux. C'est pour lui que je travaillais avant… Quand le jeu a été accaparé par le clan, il a disparu, ne nous donnant plus de nouvelles…mais je suis tellement heureuse de vous revoir ! »  
« Moi aussi je suis heureux de vous revoir…j'ai du ma cacher un temps…mais je suis heureux de voir que des joueurs résistent encore au clan maudit. »

Il s'approcha de Kyo et s'agenouilla à ses côtés… Personne ne su pourquoi, mais d'un coup, Kyo pu se remettre debout, comme s'il n'avait pas perdu toute son énergie, toute sa force.

Okuni se mit à expliquer.

« Maître Muramasa est le maître de ce jeu, en tant que tel, son personnage possède un don particulier, celui de redonner de l'énergie à n'importe quel personnage du jeu. »

Sa bonne action terminée, le maître vint se placer avec les autre membre du groupe afin d'admirer la fin du combat.

Fubuki était visiblement contrarié. L'intervention surprise de cet homme n'était pas prévue. Il était fatigué par la partie du combat qu'i lavait mené et son adversaire revenait dans le même état qu'au début de l'échange. Mais il l'avait décidé, il ferait n'importe quoi pour son roi, même se sacrifier au combat. C'est vrai, son existence dans le jeu serait effacée, mais il aurait été utile.

Et le combat repris de plus belle. Kyo menant cette foi son adversaire à souhait. La différence qui s'était installée était préjudiciable pour son adversaire et il n'hésiterait pas à en profiter, en bon démon qu'il était.

Le combat dura quand même encore une demie heure malgré la différence de puissance. A la fin, Fubuki était épuisé et son personnage ne bougeait plus. Mais il regardait Kyo dans les yeux, ce regard disait tout. « Je mourrait dignement » « je donnerait ma vie pour mon roi » « tue moi mais tu n'aura jamais ce que tu veux… », Toutes ces paroles passaient uniquement par le regard. A ceci, Kyo eu un grand sourire…

« Tu vas mourir… »

Il leva son sabre et s'apprêtait à achever Fubuki quand une voix l'en empêcha.

« Attend ! »  
« Tu veux quoi ? »  
« Cet homme a perdu, dis moi Fubuki…il a gagné, tu dois donc accepter de les laisser sortir du jeu sans discuter. »  
« C'est exact… »  
« Alors il n'y a pas besoin de le tuer. Libère les et laisse les passer, c'est tout ce qu'ils demandent. »

Fubuki sembla contrarier mais il avait perdu, il se devait de respecter sa parole. Il claqua des doigts et leur fit signe de la main de dégager. Muramasa fit un grand sourire et regarda le groupe disparaître…

Et chacun se réveilla chez soit. De retour dans la réalité. Ils ne seraient sans doute plus jamais ensemble…mais ils étaient sortis. Et Kyo ne pensait plus qu'à une chose désormais, trouver cet homme qui se croyait tout permis, jusqu'à toucher à SA domestique…car oui, Kyo n'avouerai toujours pas…

Aparté dans la pièce ou se trouvait Yuya.

La jeune fille dormait, attachée à une chaise…elle était désormais toujours surveillée par ce fameux roi, ayant tenté de s'échapper tellement de fois qu'il ne comptait plus. Il l'a surveillait toujours, et lui parlait souvent de ce qui se passait dans le jeu.

Quand elle fut réveillée, il lui annonça.

« On dirait que ton démon arrive… »

Et les yeux rouges du démon se mirent à la chercher…


	14. Chapter 13

**Auteur :** Bon aller je me sens motivée pour le dernier chapitre ! La fin ! En plus j'ai pas envi de partir en vacance sans finir, je vais perdre mes idées ! Bon, on s'y met !

Lady Killer : Si si ça sent la fin ! Hé je vois ce que u veux dire…dans un sens on veux toujours savoir mais jamais que ça se finisse…lol (tu nous la joue à la Lulu c'est bien !)  
Ensuite, oui je songe déjà à une autre histoire ! Oh bah tu vas être contente, dans mon idée c'était effectivement du YuyaxKyo, mais dans un contexte littéralement différent ! Mais je n'en dis pas plus ! Du talent je ne sais pas vraiment mais c'est la première fic que je vais terminée ! Biz

Jenni944 : haha he bien tu vas pas attendre longtemps la suite, hehe

La-tite-yuya : Ouep suspense…Merci et voici la suite, bonne lecture et bonne fin ! (Alors toi c'est la maladie des points d'exclamations ! Moi je ne sais pas si ça se voit, mais c'est la maladie des petits points…lol)

* * *

Chapitre XIII : Retrouvailles : Un démon au cœur tendre.

Les amis de combat…  
Confiance…  
Je t'aime!

Voilà une semaine que le jeu les avait libéré. Il était revenu vite, il se l'était intérieurement promis, pour elle.

A son retour, il y avait divers sujets d'actualités dans les journaux. Le premier, le retour miracle de tous les joueurs de Real World, le deuxième plus important, aux yeux de Kyo, était l'annonce de l'enlèvement d'une lycéenne quelques temps plus tôt. L'article disait qu'elle n'avait toujours pas été retrouvée, qu'il n'y avait aucune piste et que sa seule famille, son frère, priait les ravisseurs de la lui rendre saine et sauve. Aucune rançon n'avait été demandée, les autorités ne comprenaient rien...

Il la cherchait depuis son retour…il avait de bonnes relations, plus d'indices qu'aucun inspecteurs de la police n'en aurait jamais, il l'a retrouverait. Quand, un lundi pluvieux, il trouva enfin. Elle était sans aucun doute à cet endroit… ce bâtiment…il s'agissait d'une entreprise réputée de jeux vidéos. Des concurrents directs des créateurs de real World. Dans ces conditions, le fait de posséder de tels programmeurs s'expliquait aisément. Toujours était il qu'elle était certainement retenue ici…le fameux roi étant sans doute le PDG de l'entreprise. En effet, le surnom sous lequel le monde connaissait se PDG était Le Roi Rouge, « roi » car il possédait un incommensurable égoïsme… « Rouge » car cette couleur était la couleur représentant l'entreprise…

Il ne mit pas une heure à se décider, il se mit directement en route…puis une dizaine de minutes plus tard le voyait arriver devant le siège de la compagnie. Il était seul dedans ce grand bâtiment quand il entendit une voix…

« T'en as mis du temps…Kyo… »

Le démon regarda son interlocuteur… Le professeur était là, devant lui, lui faisant un grand sourire, une bouteille de sake à la main et une Mahiro tout sourire sous son autre bras…

« Yukimura… »  
« Heyy m'oubliez pas ! »

Tigre Rouge arrivait de l'autre côté…tout fier de la surprise qui semblait se lire dans les yeux de Kyo…

« Tu ne croyais pas qu'on allait te laisser tout de même… »

Bontenmaru arrivait également de derrière, accompagné d'Akira, Akari et Luciole…

« Qui… »  
« Me sous-estimerais tu, Kyo ? »

Okuni venait de faire son apparition la dernière…toute heureuse de la surprise…elle avait réunit tout le monde. Après tout, dans le jeu, ils avaient tout affronté pour cette demoiselle enfermée ici…ils n'allaient pas laisser Kyo la chercher seul dans la réalité…

Ce dernier fit un grand sourire et lança…

« C'est bien, tout les serviteurs sont là, on y va »

Ils avancèrent d'un pas décidé vers l'établissement. Ils allaient foncer dans le tas et la récupérer…Puis Okuni donna quelques précisions supplémentaires…

« Le PDG…enfin, je devrais dire, le nouveau PDG, il n'est en place que depuis quelques mois…son père lui a cédé la place il y a quelques temps. Le père est très bien, mais le fils est plus désagréable, il faut s'en méfier. »

Après cette petite parenthèse, ils passèrent les portes surprenant et inquiétant la standardiste.

Ce fut Yukimura qui engagea la conversation avec la charmante demoiselle de l'accueil.

« Excusez moi mademoiselle…nous voudrions parler au directeur s'il vous plait »  
« Il… Il a demandé à ne pas être dérangé… »  
« S'il vous plaiiit, c'est très important vous savez… »

Avec les yeux doux et l'implacable sourire qu'il lui faisait, la jeune femme ne pu pas résister longtemps, sous le regard accusateur de Mahiro.  
Etrangement, quand la standardiste appela le directeur, celui-ci autorisa volontiers la visite…  
Ils prirent donc les escaliers (l'ascenseur était pas assez grand) et grimpèrent jusqu'au dernier étage.

Dans le bureau du directeur, lieu de détention de Yuya.

« On dirait que tes amis t'ai trouvé… »  
« C'est normal, ça pouvait pas en être autrement ! »

Il s'approcha d'elle, posa délicatement sa main sous son menton, approcha son visage et…lui répondit…

« Oh si ça pouvait en être autrement, mais il semblerait que mes subordonnés soient des incompétents. »

Elle ne répondit pas et regarda son kidnappeur se reculer de quelques pas…

« Mais tu sais, il y a encore moyens de s'amuser… »  
« Co… comment ? »  
« Ca, c'est une surprise que je garde pour moi »

Puis ils entendirent des rires, des paroles… le groupe arrivait.

La porte s'ouvrit en claquant. Kyo se trouvait en première ligne et désormais face à face au PDG à qui il semblait ne rien avoir à envier. Ni fortune, ni niveau social.  
Kyo chercha un regard connu dans la pièce. Il le trouva, sa domestique était clouée à une chaise ne pouvant pas bouger. Elle le regardait, il le voyait, contente qu'il soit venu pour elle.

« Détache là, c'est fini »  
« Pas question…tu vois, j'ai encore envi de t'embêter petit démon… »

Le visage de Kyo s'assombri, il avait fait tout ce chemin pour se retrouver face à face avec un gosse de riche pourri gâté qui faisait n'importe quoi pour s'amuser…  
Il allait avancer quand un couteau se plaça rapidement sous la gorge de la demoiselle.

« Ne bouge pas petit démon… »

Si les yeux de Kyo avaient été des mitraillettes, alors son adversaire arrogant aurait déjà été transformé en passoire depuis longtemps.

« Tu vois petit démon…il y a un problème… »  
« … »  
« C'est que, je me suis attaché à ma captive moi…elle est pleine d'énergie, vive, jolie…bon, j'admet il y a un inconvénient, elle crois dur comme fer en mon petit démon… »  
« … »  
« …et cela me gène énormément…je vais devoir te demander de repartir…sinon… »

Le roi rouge coupa les cordes de Yuya avec son couteau, mais au moment ou elle voulu courir rejoindre Kyo, il l'attrapa, la retenant. Il avait une force incroyable et la jeune fille n'arriva pas à se défaire de son emprise.  
Le regard de Kyo était devenu meurtrier, le reste du groupe préféra rester en arrière afin de laisser Kyo régler ses affaires…

« Laisse là… »  
« Oui, lâche moi imb… »

Un évènement imprévu se produisit ne laissant pas le loisir à Yuya de terminer sa phrase. D'un mouvement vif et rapide, le jeune PDG embrassa la jeune fille...cette dernière, choquée, n'avait pas encore réagit.

« mpf#f »

Elle se débattait finalement mais il était fort et maintenait leur proximité jusqu'à ce qu'il ai lui-même décider de mettre fin au baiser.  
Kyo voyait rouge… il lui aurait sauter dessus de rage…il se contenait avec peine ne supportant pas la vision… quand la jeune fille eu repris son souffle elle tenta de coller une magistrale gifle à son tortionnaire mais il arrêta son geste… puis regarda le démon, content de l'effet de son action sur ce dernier.

« Je savais que c'était une bonne manière d'embêter le démon… »

Kyo allait lui foncer dessus quand une voix forte et grave arrêta toute action.

« STOP »

Les yeux du jeune PDG formèrent de beaux ronds, tel des balles de ping pong.

« P… Papa ? »  
« Qu'est ce que je vois là ? »

Il s'avança vers son fils qui retenait toujours Yuya. S'arrêta à un mètre devant eux et fixa son fils gravement, puis Yuya qui essayait tant bien que mal de se libérer.

Il agrippa le poignet de son fils et fit lâcher son emprise…la jeune fille tomba. Surprise, elle se releva en vitesse pour aller derrière Kyo qui intérieurement se retrouvait soulagé.

Du côté du père et du fils, c'était tout autre chose. L'un évitait les regards pesant de l'autre et commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Quand à l'autre, il regardait sa progéniture de haut, visiblement blessé par ce que son fils osait faire.

« Tu profites que je sois en voyage…tu détruis publiquement et dans l'ombre l'œuvre d'une entreprise concurrente en laissant des témoins, tu enlèves une jeune fille innocente que tu te permet de menacer… Je ne pensais pas avoir élevé mon fils de cette manière… »

Le fils fuyait toujours le regard de son père, qui lui, continuait à parler.

« De plus, parmi ces témoins, il a fallut que tu t'attires les foudres de l'héritier de la plus riche famille de la ville… tu es vraiment irresponsable. Tu es un idiot de fils ! »

Qu'elle humiliation pour un PDG tel que celui-ci que cette dispute devant des étrangers… cependant chacun ici trouvait cela mérité et même que cela n'était pas cher payé. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le père annonce qu'il allait faire annuler le contrat par lequel il léguait son entreprise à son seul fils.

Le groupe n'avait finalement pas eu à se battre et cela était une bonne nouvelle. Le père avait été prévenu par un inconnu…enfin, dit inconnu, car Okuni avait précisé que Muramasa –sama avait de bonnes relations…et qu'ils se trouvait même à la tête de la compagnie concurrente. Il était donc celui qui avait dans l'ombre, agit pour le retour du père…

Ils se retrouvèrent dehors après les milles excuses du réel dirigeant de la société. Ils s'étaient tous mis en cercle autour de Kyo et Yuya. Elle les avait tous remercié pour être venu la sauver et fit connaissance avec les nouvelles têtes. Puis, ils se quittèrent se promettant de ne pas se perdre de vue.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Kyo et Yuya. Ils ne se disaient rien mais restaient ensemble…ils avaient marché et s'étaient retrouvé sans faire attention au beau milieu d'un parc désert…

Puis la jeune fille commença à prendre la parole…

« Kyo…merci… Je savais que tu viendrais…je ne sais pas…pourquoi, mais, je le savais »

Dans son regard régnait la reconnaissance…la joie de le revoir.  
Lui la regarda un moment, puis fit un de ces énormes sourires qui cachaient quelque chose…  
Et lança…

« Tu es sale… »  
« Q- Quoi ! Comment oses-tu ? »

Elle commençait à se mettre en colère quand il continua…

« Dans ce cas, il suffit que j'efface tout… »

Sur ces mots, il l'a regarda tendrement, regard qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il lui souleva le menton avec la délicatesse d'un ange à l'aide de sa main et se rapprocha pour enfin finir par l'embrasser avec une douceur inconnue pour un démon…supprimant de ce fait l'action du jeune Ex-PDG qui l'avait contrarié quelques temps plus tôt…et le soleil brilla à nouveaux…

C'est ainsi que par la suite, elle appris à mieux connaître Kyo et qu'elle apprit qu'il était en effet l'unique fils de la défunte famille la plus riche du pays. Détenant tout les établissements financiers les plus prestigieux… Elle comprenait désormais mieux les paroles du père à ce moment là… Kyo était quelqu'un d'important…mais il n'y faisait jamais allusion et cela ne semblait pas lui monter énormément à la tête…

Le soir ou Kyo l'avait reconduite chez elle, son frère avait pleuré de joie. A la suite, la vie avait repris normalement excepté qu'elle passait énormément de temps avec ses nouveaux amis…et son démon, son démon rien qu'à elle.

L'on pouvait même entendre dans les songes de la jeune fille les mots…

« Kyo..Je t'aime »

C'est ainsi que l'excursion dans le jeu se termina créant quelques affinités entre les membres…

FIN

* * *

**Auteur:** Voici la toute fin de l'histoire! J'espère que le dernier chapitre vous a plu! Reviews please! Et rendez-vous bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire... 


End file.
